The Dark Lord Potter
by befoulmetalroosa
Summary: Voldemort is dead. A new Dark Lord rises, and the wizarding world will never see him coming.
1. The Beginning of the End?

A/N: I danced in and out of canon in this chapter, adjusting the story as I saw fit to gel with what I wanted to say.

**The Beginning of the End?**

_**MAY 1998**_

The horcrux hunt was over. The last one was destroyed when Neville killed Nagini. Fury was the Savior's impetus as he stalked toward Tom Riddle, vengeance in his emerald eyes.

"It's time, Tom," he hissed at the weakened wizard. "I've eliminated all traces of your soul; I've destroyed every horcrux. Now you die."

_**Kill me if you can, boy,**_ Riddle hissed, his breath wheezing in his lungs. _**You missed one. **_

_**No, Tom, I didn't, **_Harry hissed back, the smirk growing as he raised his wand, poised to cast the killing curse. _**Your quest will live on, in me. You are now a part of me.**_

_**Well done, Harry.**_ Riddle bowed his head to his chest in respect. _**I am glad it will be you to finish me.**_

_**Goodbye, Tom. Thank you for the power you will give me. **_"_Avada Kedavra._"

Collapsing to the ground, Harry was hit with such devastating exhaustion that he could barely keep his eyes open. He had felt a tremendous surge of power slam into him when Riddle died, but didn't worry about it. He had felt that same power surge when Draco had killed Dumbledore on the Astronomy Tower. He sat on his knees for a while, listening as those around him cheered his victory. He was suddenly surrounded by his friends, hugging and grabbing him, and he felt an overwhelming urge to _crucio_ them all for touching him. He shook his head, trying to hide those feelings, and allowed his friends to help him to his feet. They supported him as he walked to the infirmary, where he collapsed on a bed, closing his eyes and sleeping for sixteen hours.

* * *

His eyes slowly opened, blinking the blurry images away as he saw the white walls surrounding him. _Right, _he thought. _The infirmary. Voldemort's dead. My parents have been avenged._ The thought didn't fill him with joy or happiness. In fact, he was rather indifferent to it all. Only relief, at his vengeance carried out, flooded him. He had no kind feelings for the wizarding world after the way they had treated him in all the years he'd spent there. He didn't kill Riddle for them; he killed the Dark Lord only for his parents, and for the Slytherins trapped in an endless existence of torture and pain. Figures moved around him, and he could make out the fuzzy images of what he supposed were his friends.

"His eyes are open," someone said breathlessly, and suddenly those fuzzy images came into focus as his bed was surrounded by bodies. Harry grimaced slightly as Ginny leaned down to kiss him; no matter how many times he had told her he wasn't interested, she still threw herself at him. He turned his head so she was only able to kiss his cheek. She put her palm against his face, trying to turn his head so she could kiss his lips, but he jerked away, glaring. She huffed, letting him go and stomping out of the infirmary.

"She's just glad to see you're alive, mate," Ron said uneasily. He saw the flash of fury cross his friend's face, and was worried.

"I've told her I don't want her," Harry responded brutally. Ron flinched, and Hermione gasped. Harry rolled on his side, away from his friends, not wanting to talk to or visit with anyone.

"You're probably still tired, Harry," Hermione said soothingly. "We'll come back later." Grabbing Ron's hand, she dragged the redhead from the room, and Harry heaved a relieved sigh. He turned back over, looking at the ceiling, and thinking about his life.

At fifteen months, his parents were killed, and he was marked by Voldemort. He was then left with relatives that hated the very sight of him. Until he was eleven, he didn't even know that anyone else knew he existed. Then he got letters with his name on them, addressed to the cupboard under the stairs, and understood that someone not only knew he existed, but that he wasn't well cared for. He'd always had a bit of darkness in him. He always enjoyed it when his cousin would come out on the short end, but maybe that was because Dudley was a bullying arse. Siccing that python on his fat cousin was something that sent a dark thrill of joy through him, even though he was severely punished for it afterward. When he slept, it was almost as if he could _see_ this spot of black inside him. It never talked, or gave him any knowledge, but it was just _there._ A part of him, separate from the rest. For the longest time, he didn't understand what that spot was, or why it was there.

Then, at eleven, he came to the wizarding world, where _everyone_ knew who he was. He went from being a nobody to being a somebody in the space of twenty four hours. People constantly came up to him; wanted to touch him. They pinched him, and grabbed at him, and pulled at him. He couldn't help but wonder; if all these people knew who he was, why didn't someone come and _get_ him? He met another child, a wizard like he was, but the boy was nasty, and reminded him of his cousin. Harry didn't know that the wizarding world was like that; that there was a separation between different classes of wizards. He understood the muggle world; understood that skin color and culture made a difference. But in the wizarding world, where everyone had power, it should not have been this way.

He attended Hogwarts, making easy friends with Ron Weasley. Their first meeting was a little tense. Ron had asked if he was really Harry Potter. Then he asked to see the scar. Harry realized, now, that perhaps he should've been a little suspicious at the blatant hero-worship in the other boy's eyes. At eleven, he understood none of that. He was just desperate to have a friend, and Ron seemed to be like _he_ was. Not very well taken care of or loved. Harry found out later that it wasn't true; Ron was as deeply loved by his parents as the rest of his family was. They just didn't have a lot. That didn't matter to the raven; Ron was still the richest person Harry had ever met, and the redhead didn't even know it.

Hermione's friendship came later, out of a joint effort to face down a daunting task. As Harry thought back to those years he spent in the school, he reflected on the way that the headmaster had masterfully manipulated him. Dumbledore had engineered task after task; had allowed Death Eaters, and even Voldemort, into the castle in spite of the wards. All to test his weapon; to see if the child would be able to overcome the obstacles Albus would put in his way. And he did. Every one.

Fourth year was the beginning. The beginning of Harry pulling away from the friends he'd made, and the Light. He never understood, until afterward, how his name had ended up in the Goblet of Fire. Thinking back, Harry realized that it was yet another test, only this time, someone else died, and the suspicion and blame was placed on Harry's shoulders. The wizarding world, and his friends to a degree, believed he had killed Cedric. They didn't believe Voldemort had returned, so the raven faced the truth, and the torture, alone. He still couldn't understand how Death Eaters couldn't cross Hogwarts wards, yet they still seemed to become teachers. It was the jealousy that Ron displayed that began to fray the tenuous cord of friendship. Jealousy and betrayal. Ron felt betrayed by his best friend; by the fact that _Harry Bloody Potter_ could do anything he wanted, without reprisals. Hermione supported Ron in his backstabbing ways. She thought Harry broke rules to get his name into the cup, and that was one thing she could never accept, or approve of.

When Weasley came crawling back, begging to be forgiven, it was too late. Harry's anger at his supposed best friend's betrayal left a bitter taste in his mouth. Harry had had scant few things in his life that were his own. He thought his friendships were one of those things. But he had been wrong, and so he started to pull away from them. Oh, he laughed at all the right times, and spent time with them when he had nothing better to do, but he no longer trusted them. No longer put his faith in them. They didn't deserve it.

His faith and devotion to the headmaster took a downward turn at this time, as well. Dumbledore had no reasonable or logical explanation for how a Death Eater had gotten into the school. As with Quirrel, the headmaster brushed Harry's concerns aside. With Quirrel, it was that 'Voldemort had no physical body and was able to possess Quirrel. Without any physicality, he couldn't trip the wards.' Harry knew it was bullshit. He knew that the wards were supposed to protect against anything Dark-related. That meant magic and Marks. With the Moody fake, it was 'he was polyjuiced as Mad-Eye Moody, so the wards were fooled into allowing him into the school'. More bullshit, as far as Harry was concerned. On the _surface_, it was Moody. However, the wizard's _soul_ and _magic_ were Crouch, Jr. The Darkness of the magic within the Moody façade should have tripped the wards. If they even existed to the extent that the headmaster told him. After all, Snape had the Dark Mark, and was able to get past the wards. This was explained as 'Severus' Mark and magic were keyed into the wards, allowing him into the castle'.

Every time Harry raised a concern about how these people who wanted to kill him were getting into the castle, the headmaster had explanations that were riddled with more holes than Swiss cheese. Harry began to wonder if he was as protected as the headmaster led him to believe. He knew that upper-year students had been marked, yet they were in the school. He knew that his magic was turning Darker, yet he was allowed into the school. If the wards didn't trigger on magic, or marks, or intent, what _did_ trigger them? All the research and questioning and pondering left Harry more in the dark than he'd ever been, and less and less inclined to take the headmaster at his word anymore.

He still saw that dark spot in his head. He still wondered at its purpose. It was after the Triwizard Tournament that he found out what it really was. After Voldemort was resurrected, using Harry's blood, the boy had developed a connection with the older wizard. It wasn't pleasant; Harry was privy to all of the tortures and punishments Voldemort doled out, as well as the deaths of countless muggles and muggleborns. It was during one of these 'visions' that the dark spot throbbed, catching Harry's attention. He watched as the spot seemed to feed off of the dark magic and emotions bleeding into Harry's brain. It was then that Harry realized that the dark spot was a piece of Voldemort. He understood, then, that he'd had part of his parents' murderer in his head since he was a baby.

Instead of being repulsed by it, Harry decided to make it a part of himself. After all, if Voldemort was so powerful, perhaps this piece of him would add to Harry's strength; give him more magic. So the raven researched in the restricted section of the library, and looked through the library at 12 Grimmauld Place. It was at Grimmauld that he learned that the dark spot was, indeed, a piece of Voldemort's soul; that Harry was a living horcrux. He also learned of a potion that he could drink, along with a spell, to make the soul-piece a part of him. He knew Voldemort was evil; he also knew that the wizard was incredibly powerful. Since the headmaster refused to train him in any way, he thought absorbing the soul-piece would grant him additional power to defeat Riddle.

So, at Grimmauld one night, while everyone was asleep, Harry crept down to the library and, setting up the strongest silencing wards he could, he pulled out the potion he had brewed, using the potions lab in the basement. Taking a deep breath, he swallowed the vile concoction, falling to the floor as a burning sensation flooded his body. He incanted the words to the spell through gritted teeth, hissing them in parseltongue without realizing it. He could feel the burning focus on his mind, underneath his scar, as the potion and spell pulled the soul-piece free of his consciousness and grafted it to his own soul. It didn't make him feel any different after; his temper had calmed greatly after he recovered from the pain, but nothing else seemed to change.

When he returned for fifth year, it seemed that the Slytherins felt something _different_ about him. Everyone knew that the majority of the Slytherins' parents were Death Eaters, and it seemed that the snakes had sensed a darkness in him; a darkness that he didn't even know was within him. There were hints, insinuations, whispers within his earshot about the changes, and he remembered the ritual that summer, and figured that the piece of Voldemort that he'd absorbed had begun to change him. He didn't care. The wizarding world was full of mindless sheeple, ready to believe anything told them; ready to follow anyone who looked like they knew what they were doing.

Umbridge was the defense professor that year, and Harry had taken to going to the Room of Requirement, where he found all manner of Dark spell books to study. He spent most of that year studying offensive and defensive spells, knowing that he'd never learn anything from the toad-woman. Unfortunately, she took great pride in punishing him every time he skipped class. When she asked him why he wasn't attending, he'd answer that he was training to defeat Voldemort. In Fudge's effort to maintain plausible deniability, he gave her carte blanche to do what she needed to do to keep Harry from spreading the truth. To that end, when she scheduled detentions for him, it was to write lines with a blood quill. _I will not tell lies_ was written over and over on pages and pages of parchment; was carved over and over into the back of his hand until the words were clearly visible. It was a permanent reminder of how the wizarding world thought of him; of how they had turned on him once again.

It was one night, near the end of fifth year, when the Ice Prince of Slytherin had decided to approach him. Harry was in the Astronomy tower, staring at the night sky. He never slept much, and had taken to wandering the castle all the time. Draco found him up there, and sat a few feet away, looking for the constellation Draconis.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked quietly, looking at the silver-eyed boy.

"To talk, Potter."

"About what?"

"About the wizarding world. About Hogwarts. About the war. Anything, really." And so they talked into the wee hours of the morning. Harry learned more that night than in all the years he'd spent in the wizarding world. He learned of Riddle's original political aspirations, and intentions. He learned of pureblood culture and ethics. He learned more about what it was like to be family than he had with the Weasleys. He also learned that most of the purebloods in Riddle's service, while they agreed with his ideals, didn't agree with his methods and were desperate to get out from under the shackles of his rule.

Harry found, to his surprise, that he agreed with most of what Draco had told him. He understood, better than most, what muggles were truly like, and why muggleborns were a danger to the wizarding world. He spent the rest of fifth year meeting with Draco in the Astronomy tower, where they developed a tentative friendship.

The trip to the Ministry at the end of that year was spurred on by the visions Voldemort kept sending Harry, of his godfather being tortured. Harry's relationship with his godfather was…strained. Sirius saw Harry as a little James, the friend that he missed with every fiber of his being. Sirius would slip, and call him _James_. He would apologize for it later, but then call Harry _James_ again. Harry heard this, and resented it. The boy-who-lived wanted to be loved for _himself_, not for being a carbon-copy of someone else. Still, Sirius represented the only real family he had, so he and his friends rushed to the Ministry and found their way to the Department of Mysteries. There, he found a prophecy sphere, with his name on it. He took it down and looked into it, watching with fascination the way the mist inside swirled as if it were alive.

When the Death Eaters arrived, Harry and his friends fought fiercely. Lucius Malfoy was the only Death Eater that Harry recognized, and he saw something in the man's grey eyes that told him that Malfoy, if not a friend, was an ally. Silently, he thanked Draco. Harry didn't really care what happened to his friends; after all, he didn't ask any of them to follow him. But he was grateful for the unobtrusive way that Malfoy protected him as they battled their way to the veil room. The Order of the Phoenix chose that moment to appear, and Harry found himself trying to deflect any curses thrown at the elder Malfoy. A curse was thrown at Harry's unprotected back, and Sirius jumped in the way, raising a shield, the name _James_ screaming from his lips. Harry froze. His heart broke as he realized that Sirius wasn't trying to protect _him; _he was trying to protect his _father_. Part of Harry died as he realized that no one would love him for anything but who or what he represented.

When Sirius and Bellatrix engaged in their own personal battle, most of the Death Eaters had been taken out. There were still minor skirmishes, but the majority of the battle was over. The Order stood with their captives, watching the spectacle. Both Blacks were well-matched; however, Bella wasn't above using Dark curses, and she was able to drive Sirius back, into the veil. Harry watched, his eyes dead as the last of the broken promise of a family was wiped away. He could not mourn for what he'd never had, so he felt no real grief, nor pain. That small little boy inside the Boy Who Lived, the one who wanted a family and to be loved, died with Sirius that night. As the Order started taking away their prisoners, Malfoy resisted for a moment, looking into emeralds full of pain. Harry nodded to the man; a silent promise to protect his son and gain Lucius' freedom. Harry didn't bother to chase Bellatrix; he had no real feeling left for anyone on the Light side, so he just let Sirius' death slide. Harry struggled his way to the atrium, following her mad laughter, knowing that she was leading him to Voldemort. He got there just in time to see Dumbledore battle the Dark wizard. The Dark Lord invaded Harry's mind, wanting to somehow torture the young man. What he found there made him draw back into himself, shocked. He saw the lack of feeling for his dead godfather, and the lack of empathy for the Light. He saw the darkness growing within the Gryffindor, and did nothing more than snicker as he pulled away. The duel was spectacular; both men were magnificent in their skill. _I want their power,_ the boy thought greedily. Voldemort was pushed back, and escaped, but not before meeting Harry's eyes, seeing the avarice there, and laughing as he was swept away.

Sixth year was the hardest for Harry. He had watched his friend lose sleep and weight, and knew that Draco was given a task that was well-nigh impossible for him to complete; he had witnessed the meeting, and heard the task and the consequences for failure. He was able to corner his friend in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and got the story from him. Harry offered solutions, and Draco gratefully took them. So the vanishing cabinet in the Room of Hidden Things was repaired, and Dumbledore, suffering from the curse released by Gaunt's ring, was slowly dying. The night the Death Eaters were let into the castle, Harry was hiding on the Astronomy tower, watching as Draco and Snape faced down the drastically weakened old man. The blond took courage from the fact that Harry was there, and would back him up, and threw the killing curse at the old man, releasing the elderly wizard's magic, which slammed with great force into Harry's thin frame. Snape looked at his godson in stunned silence, before he spun at a quiet cough coming from a sheltered corner. The Potions Master stalked toward the sound, wand at the ready, and a hand appeared, handing the man a message. Severus nodded imperceptibly and hustled Draco from the tower, following behind the Death Eaters.

That summer, and on into seventh year, Harry and his friends hunted and eliminated the horcruxes. Even though Harry had lost trust with Hermione and Ron, he still needed their help to find the cursed objects. Several times during that hellish year and a half, he and Ron had gotten into screaming rows about how to handle the investigations and hunt. Harry always bowed to their whims; he was outnumbered, and he no longer cared if they were successful. By pure luck and chance, and the occasional fortuitous clue, they were able to destroy all of them, resulting in the final battle on Hogwarts grounds. Severus and Draco remained in hiding, waiting until the raven could contact them; to let them know that they were safe.

* * *

Severus Snape had no side but his own. When he was in school, he took the Dark Mark after James Potter had stolen the love of his life. He didn't really have many options; Lily had turned from him when he used that foul epithet to her. _Mudblood_. The cruelty of Potter's practical joke, as well as the humiliation that it was done in front of others, made him lose control of his temper and his tongue. He couldn't allow Lily to see his humiliation complete when she offered help, so he lashed out at her.

He understood the position that Tom Riddle maintained, and understood that the elder wizard would be able to accomplish his goals. Riddle was a very powerful, influential man, for a minute. But when Severus overheard part of a prophecy, and reported it to his master, things began to change. Unbeknownst to his followers, Riddle had been making horcruxes since he was eighteen. Each fracturing of the soul left the man less human; less compassionate (not that he had had any in the first place, after the muggles had finished with him), less _sane_.

In spite of Lily's lost friendship, Severus begged for her life. He still loved her deeply, and wanted her safe. He begged Voldemort to spare her, and received a conditional promise. Unsatisfied with that, and knowing that Voldemort did what he wished without thought, Severus went to Dumbledore, begging the old man to protect her, to put the family in hiding, to keep her safe. When Riddle broke his promise and killed her anyway, Snape lost any reason to be loyal. So he returned to Dumbledore; an entirely different master, and more cruel in retrospect. He had begged for Lily's life, with both masters, and neither made a real effort to protect her. His heart hardened then, and he realized that the only side he could conceivably be on and survive, was his own.

When Harry Potter walked through the doors and into the Great Hall, Severus saw an arrogance to the boy. He couldn't help but see James Potter standing there, and even though the boy had Lily's eyes, it made no difference. Severus' childhood tormentor was back. So Snape took every opportunity to belittle, humiliate and degrade the boy, in front of as many people as he could get away with. Potter took it all in stride. He never flinched, he never buckled under the abuse, and he never fought back. He just looked at the older wizard with Lily's eyes, and it seemed like a part of the child _understood_. As he grew, Snape started to notice a marked difference between what Albus had said was the savior, and the _real _person.

It was after the Triwizard Tournament that Severus noticed a definite change in the boy. He had become more introspective, more solitary. He didn't seem to join in with his friends as much, nor did he really speak to anyone. It was as if he'd come to a realization, and made a decision based on that information. Through the years, Severus had seen, more and more, that the teen was nothing like his father. He couldn't change his behavior toward the boy, but perhaps he could allow the child to come to him.

He slipped a note within the parchment of an essay Harry had turned in one afternoon. _My door is open to you, should you have need to talk._ Harry looked at him with those eyes, and some kind of_ knowledge_ hidden deep within them. He left with his friends, but did not avail himself of the offer. Severus forgot, in time, that he'd offered the boy a shoulder, and things went on as they normally did. That was, until his godson came to him near the end of fifth year and told him of his meetings with Harry Potter.

The attempted rescue at the Ministry at the end of that year was a mistake. Though Severus hated Black nearly as much as he hated Potter, he couldn't in all conscience keep the rescue attempt to himself. He had grown to respect Harry, if not like him, and he didn't want the foolish boy to get himself or his friends killed. So he went to Grimmauld, to ensure that Black was where he was supposed to be. The house was empty, and the house elf, under threat of shame, told Severus that he'd informed the disgrace to the honorable house of Black that Harry Potter, a filthy halfblood, was going to the Department of Mysteries to rescue the filthy Blood Traitor. Severus alerted the Order, and they invaded the Ministry. When news came back that Sirius was lost, Severus hurt on behalf of Harry, knowing that the only family connection the boy had was gone.

Sixth year started, and both Severus and Draco were stressed and fearful. Severus was well aware of Draco's task; he had made an unbreakable vow to Narcissa to protect her son. He tried to get the blond to talk to him, to let him help, but was rebuffed time and time again. It was at this time that Harry had decided to speak with the Potions Master. So, nearly every night, he went to the dungeons to seek out the older man. They talked about many things, including Severus' wavering loyalties to both masters. They also talked of October 31, 1981 and Godric's Hollow. Severus tried to explain his culpability in the loss of Harry's parents, but the boy wouldn't listen. He didn't seem to want or need apologies. He seemed…more mature. _Changed_ somehow.

Eventually, they spoke of Draco's assignment, and the impossibility of it. Harry and Severus shared their thoughts on the curse the headmaster was suffering under, and Harry, giving the Potions Master a considering look, left. "I'll take care of everything," was the boy's cryptic statement before he walked out the door. Severus didn't see him again, except for class, and missed his company. Finally, the night came when Draco took matters into his own hands. He had finished the vanishing cabinet, with Harry's help, and Death Eaters roamed freely in the castle. Dumbledore was on the Astronomy tower, facing young Draco's wand and begging him to please reconsider. The headmaster offered to help the Slytherin, to _save_ him. "The way you saved Potter's parents? The way you keep Severus safe?" The blond raised his wand, knowing Harry would always have his back, and threw the _Avada Kedavra_ at the headmaster, sending his body over the parapet of the tower. Severus looked at his godson in horror; where had he pulled the fortitude from to do _that_?

A quiet cough in the corner of the tower told Severus that they weren't alone, and he stalked over there, wand drawn, ready to eliminate any witnesses. A hand with a piece of parchment in it stuck out of thin air, and Severus realized that Potter was there. Relaxing marginally, he took the slip, before hustling his godson and himself down the stairs after the retreating Death Eaters. The school was easy to control after that; without Harry or the headmaster, the fight seemed to go out of the students and staff.

In his rooms, with Draco perched on a sofa, he opened the parchment. _Potter Manor is located just outside the borders of Scotland, _it said. _It is under Fidelius, and I am the secret keeper. The address is 107 Cow Road Spital Berwick-Upon-Tweed Northumberland. Take Draco there and stay until I come for you. _Severus was relieved that Potter was willing to protect Draco and himself, and grabbed the boy, dragging him through the school and to the apparition point outside the gates of Hogwarts. He was able to pass unmolested through the building; the Death Eaters held a bit of respect for Draco for killing the headmaster, and Severus was always a member of the inner circle. First Severus, then Draco, said the address, apparating to the doorstep of the Manor. They weren't sure how to enter, but the wards recognized Potter's magical signature on the parchment, and the doors opened.

So here he now was, with a restless teenage boy, waiting for word from Potter. The young man had killed the Dark Lord, and freed the wizarding world from his tyranny (undeserving bastards that they were). He couldn't help but wonder what would happen. _Where do we go from here?_


	2. From Frenemies to Friends

**From Frenemies to Friends**

_**OCTOBER 1999**_

Severus and Draco had explored the manor, and found it to their liking. They had each chosen a nice large bedroom, and the house elves were under strict instructions to provide anything that they would require. It was comfort Severus was unaccustomed to, and security that the both of them had never felt. The full potions lab in the cellar had kept them occupied for many hours. Owls would come every day, bringing the _Daily Prophet _and the assignments that Draco needed to finish for his NEWTs. Harry had sent a letter, letting the blond know that he'd made the headmistress understand that Draco was under protection because of his betrayal to the Dark, and so needed to finish his schooling by owl. Harry had told the old tabby that the headmaster had planned his death, both to end his pain from the curse that was slowly killing him and to save Draco's soul. Dumbledore had known of Draco's assignment, and wanted to keep the boy from losing part of himself in the killing, so he had spoken to Severus and talked the other man into doing Draco's task for him. She agreed readily, not prepared to allow a Malfoy back to classes, no matter his political leanings. He also reassured the Slytherins that there were wards around the owls, placed there by Harry himself, to prevent anyone from tracking them.

Three weeks into their stay, the first week of July 1999, a pop of apparition sounded outside the door, and, wands at the ready, the Potions Master and the blond stalked to the entrance. Severus looked out through the magical peephole, and gasped harshly at who he saw on the threshold.

"Who is it, uncle Sev?" the blond asked, voice trembling. Instead of answering, the man opened the portal, letting in Lucius Malfoy. Draco's eyes went wide, before he darted forward and into the open arms of his father. The boy sobbed in Lucius' arms; he was sure that he'd never see his dad again.

"Shhh," Lucius murmured, rubbing his son's back while he nuzzled the young man's hair, "it's ok. I'm here now. Shhh, Dragon." It was many minutes before Draco calmed, and he found himself in the family room, sitting on his father's lap, not wanting to let the man go. Tea had been brought, and Severus waited for the storm to pass before he could ask his questions. Finally, Draco realized the position he was in, and slowly left his father's lap, his face red with embarrassment. Severus chuckled fondly before he looked at the older blond, whose hand was still carding through his son's hair, Draco's head leaning on his father's shoulder.

"Why are you here, Lucius?" Severus asked quietly. "_How _are you here?"

"Mr. Potter."

"But," Draco interjected, voice trembling, "I thought you were in Azkaban after the cock-up at the Ministry."

"After you had told me of the tentative friendship you'd developed with Potter, I started thinking. I knew I couldn't openly defy the Dark Lord, but perhaps I could mitigate some of the potential damage. So when the Dark Lord sent us to the Department of Mysteries to retrieve the prophecy from Potter, I made a choice." He paused, and turned to Severus. "Have you noticed that Potter is no longer Light?"

"I have noticed a definite darkening of his magical signature," Severus answered thoughtfully.

"You know," Draco interjected, "my friends and I noticed the same thing. His signature seemed to have change before he came back for fifth year."

"He was at Grimmauld for a while the summer before fifth year," Severus said. "He had been doing a lot of research, and I could almost swear that he'd been in the potions lab there. I didn't want to believe it; after all, Potter has proven to be a barely passable potions student."

"You're wrong, there, uncle Sev," Draco piped up. "I've watched him in potions. He makes the potion perfectly, then _deliberately_ adds something to foul it up."

"Whyever would he do that?" Severus sounded incensed at the stupidity, and Draco smirked.

"You know, I asked him that once. He told me that Saviors were only supposed to be good in defense, transfiguration, and charms. That his mudblood friend was supposed to be the only smart one." Draco paused, remembering the look of absolute rage on the boy's face. "Weasel was supposed to be the tactical genius, Mudblood was supposed to be the brains, and Potter the murdering brawn. It was what Dumbledore wanted; what the wizarding world expected. Potter was supposed to be the perfect, clueless, brave, self-sacrificing Gryffindor hero." The older men thought about that for a moment; considered the monstrous weight sitting on that child's shoulders, before Lucius shook himself from his thoughts.

"As I was saying, I made a choice. When the fight between the Death Eaters and Potter's friends broke out, I worked my hardest to protect the boy. I figured that, since he was making friends with you, Draco, perhaps he'd keep you safe from the backlash, as well as from the Dark Lord. Potter seemed to understand that I was protecting him, and returned the favor when the Order arrived. That left his back unprotected, and Black jumped before a curse sent at the boy's back. He threw up a shield to deflect the curse, screaming Potter's _father's_ name. The pain in that boy's eyes…

"After the battle was done, and the Order was arresting us, I stood my ground in front of Potter. He had such agony in his eyes, but when he looked at me, he gave me a slow nod, and I knew that you would be safe, Draco, and that he'd do what he could to get me out of harm's way, as well. As punishment for failing to retrieve the prophecy from Potter, the Dark Lord left me in Azkaban until such time as he would need me. He kept Narcissa close, using her as incentive for me to behave myself. She was also part of the punishment for my failure. It took a little time, but when my trial came up, Potter testified on my behalf. He even went so far as to say that I was a _spy_ for him, feeding him valuable information on Death Eater ranks, and positions, and potential targets. His little friends were _incensed_ at the blatant lie, but who would dare question the Boy Who Lived? I stayed with the Dark Lord long enough to see my son safe. Potter had told me some time in October that he would help Draco accomplish the task that maniac had set for him, and then see to his escape. He then told me to wait a couple of weeks after you disappear before I leave. So, that is why I am here now." There was silence for a beat, before Lucius asked another question. "Did Potter grieve for his godfather?"

"No," Severus answered. "I had noticed, while he and that mutt were at Grimmauld, that Harry seemed to _resent_ Black somehow. I could never quite put my finger on why."

"He told me that it was because his godfather only saw Harry as his father," Draco said sadly. "That Black couldn't see past Harry's resemblance to the elder Potter. He'd tell me that Black would call him James often, then wince and apologize. Then he'd do it again. Harry knew that his godfather didn't love _him _so much as he loved the idea of _James_ in him."

_**NOVEMBER 1999**_

Another pop of apparition outside the Manor's door had Lucius jumping, startled. He had been expecting some kind of invasion for months now, since the Dark Lord was dead. He had been reading the _Daily Prophet_, looking for familiar names of old friends who had been sent to Azkaban. He was often surprised to see that his friends weren't there, but that some of the more savage Death Eaters were. He kept, to himself, the frantic worry he had for his wife. There was no real report on her trial; Lucius was in the dark about the condition of the love of his life.

He peered through the magical peephole in the door, and nearly fainted at the face that peered back. His hands fumbled at the doorknob for several seconds before he finally wrenched it open, mouth gaping at the stunning sight that met his tired eyes. Narcissa smiled softly at him, her finger pushing against his chin and closing his mouth as she sashayed past him and into the Manor.

"Cissa," he gasped, unable to believe that his wife was there. "How did you get here? Why are you here?"

"Mr. Potter," she answered, parroting perfectly the same thing he had said when asked the same questions. Draco was heard descending the stairs in the front hall, chattering with Severus about a new potion they had discovered, and Narcissa spun, gliding quickly through the doorway to see her beloved son. The young man paused at the bottom of the stairs, blinking rapidly, before he ran into his mother's arms, hugging her tightly as he cried against her shoulder.

"I'm here, baby," she murmured as she carded her fingers through his hair. "Everything's all right now. I'm here." Everyone waited for Draco to regain his composure before they all sat in the drawing room, Severus calling for tea. "Lucius, I must tell you that Yaxley and Dolohov are dead." Lucius' eyes closed in pain; they were two close friends, and fine men.

"How?"

"The Dark Lord was less than pleased when you disappeared shortly after Severus did. Oh, he thought it was a masterful stroke that you had gotten the Potter boy to testify on your behalf, and he was set to reward you for your deception. But when you disappeared, he went into a rage, torturing Yaxley and Dolohov to death."

"Why didn't the Dark Lord kill you, Narcissa?" Severus asked gently.

"He figured that, if he kept me alive, Lucius would come back to him. He thought to use me as bait to bring his wayward lieutenant back to the fold. My sister took great delight in torturing me for my husband's 'betrayal'. She used various curses on me, laughing the entire time." Tears fell at the pain she had endured for her family.

"I'm going to fucking kill her," Draco growled, menace in his silver eyes.

"Language, Dragon," his mother admonished softly, making the teen blush. "You don't have to worry about her. She was one of the first ones that Potter testified against. After he found out what she did to me, he made it his mission to get her the Kiss. Bella is no more."

_**JANUARY 2000**_

Harry gnashed his teeth in fury, biting back the vicious comments he wanted to spew at his ex-friends. He had been forced back to the school for his seventh year, but he didn't go back without a fight. He no longer wanted to be at the school; his good friend was far away, and he wanted to join him in the peace and tranquility of the anonymity that he'd enjoy once he got to the Manor. Fate, and the wizarding world, had other ideas. He had to testify against Voldemort's forces that had been taken into custody. Fortunately, Draco had given him the names of the families that needed his help, and he willingly testified on their behalf. The first person he'd ensured was free was Narcissa Malfoy. He had given her the address of his Manor, and she gave him a gentle kiss, letting him know of her undying gratitude for saving her family.

So it was that Blaise, Theo, Greg, Vince, Pansy, Millicent, Tracey, and Daphne were attending their seventh year as well. McGonagall, the new headmistress, at first refused to allow the Slytherins back into school. Harry went to her, and vouched for every one of them. She had no choice but to grudgingly allow them to come back. Their parents, the ones that weren't lost in the war, had all gathered in another protected Black house, not really sure why they were there, but not willing to bite the hand that fed them. Or in this case, protected them. The Slytherin seventh years received owls from their parents regularly, and the recurring question in every letter was _why_? Why had Harry Potter chosen to speak on their behalf? Why did he choose to save people who were ordered to harm him? The students wanted the same answers, but weren't sure how to go about getting them. Harry gave them the opportunity himself.

Harry was leaning against the wall in the corner of a hallway, deep within the dungeons and near the Slytherin common room. Blaise had exited the room, to try and sneak up to the owlery, when he spotted Potter sitting on the floor, head on his bent knees. It looked like he was sleeping, but as Blaise approached, he found himself staring down Harry's wand, emerald eyes intent on the Italian. Blaise raised his hands to show he meant the Gryffindor no harm, and the wand slowly lowered. Zabini knelt where he stood, getting on eye level with the other young man, and looked at him for a moment.

"Potter," he finally said, "why are you down here? Why aren't you with the rest of the Gryffindorks?" A small smile crossed the other boy's face before he answered.

"Because they're dorks. They won't quit badgering me about Voldemort."

"Ah. So you thought it was better to skulk around the dungeon corridors?"

"The Gryffindorks won't dare come down here after dark. I'm safer here than anywhere else in the castle."

"Point. However, I do think you might find the Slytherin common room a bit more comfortable than these drafty hallways. Why don't you come in for a while? No one's asleep yet." Blaise stood, holding his hand out to the raven. Harry eyed the hand for a moment, considering, before grabbing it and allowing the Italian to hoist him to his feet. Blaise looped a companionable arm around Harry's shoulders, startling the boy. Emerald eyes looked into deep brown, eyebrow quirked. "You saved my family. Gave us a chance. That means something to me." Harry relaxed, smiling, as Blaise led him to the door, speaking the password and escorting the raven into the snake pit.

"Look who I found lurking in the corridors outside," Blaise announced. Eyes swiveled from studies, homework, and amusements to zero in on the raven at the door. Harry tried to make himself smaller; no matter how many times people stared at him, he still hated the invasiveness of it. Blaise felt Harry's withdrawal, and scowled at everyone, making them turn back to their activities. The Italian guided Harry to the sofa in front of the fire, and the Boy Who Lived dropped down into it, sighing with relief as the fire warmed his chilled body. Blaise sat next to him, and steadily, one by one, the other returning seventh years also sat around him, until he was surrounded by a circle of Slytherins.

"Why?" Pansy asked after a while. Harry looked at the girl, eyebrow raised. "Why did you save our parents? Why did you speak up for us? Why?" Harry sat back, eyes half-lidded as he pondered the question.

"Draco and I had been talking," he started, not looking anywhere but at the fire. "He explained so much of the wizarding world to me. The politics, the pureblood ethics and culture. More than anyone has ever told me. He also told me what Voldemort had originally set out to do, before he went mad. I agree with his ideals. He was working toward a goal that would have protected our world, before he lost himself in his horcruxes. Draco also told me that many of the pureblood families who had been his supporters in the beginning wanted out. That they no longer supported his methods, though they still supported the ideals. He gave me names. I didn't want to see a bunch of people who had lost their way get punished for not finding it in time. Those Death Eaters that I wholeheartedly sent to Azkaban deserved it; they were some of the most sadistic, vicious, brutal sociopaths I've ever had the displeasure to meet.

"Your families put their faith in a man who couldn't put away the past. They didn't deserve to be punished; as far as I'm concerned they did their time being tied to that monster for as long as they were. As for you, you are all Draco's friends. You rallied around him and protected him to the best of your abilities. You all have such potential for greatness inside you. I just wanted to help you realize that."

"Well," Pansy said roughly, throat thick with tears, "I guess that answers my question."

"Potter," Theo said hesitantly. Harry held up his hand, halting anything further.

"Please call me Harry." Everyone smiled, voicing their permission for him to use their given names all at once. Theo continued.

"Harry, why does your magic feel different?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Theo said, "up until the end of fourth year, your magic has always felt Light."

"You can feel the difference in my magic?" Theo blushed.

"He's always been able to do that," Daphne answered. "He's able to tell your power levels, as well." Harry frowned, not sure he wanted anyone to know that about him.

"Don't worry, Harry," Vince said quietly. "We Slytherins stick together. You're a Slytherin, same as us. We will protect every secret you have." Harry turned back to Theo, his heart warming at the unconditional support he'd rarely received.

"How does it feel?" Theo closed his eyes, breathing deeply for a couple of minutes.

"It feels much Darker," he finally answered. "I can feel _some_ Light, but it is being overpowered by the Dark. And your power levels are through the roof."

"This information never leaves this room." Nods all around the room reassured him. "After the Triwizard Tournament, when Voldemort was resurrected, I found out that he'd deposited a piece of his soul in me when he killed my parents." Everyone gasped, eyes wide. "During the summer, I found a potion and spell that would graft that soul-piece onto my soul. I didn't realize that little piece of soul would change me so much."

"The only way a soul-piece, grafted onto another's soul, would ever be able to take hold, is if the recipient was already inclined that way. So, since you were already inclined toward the Dark, You-Know-Who's soul-piece found a home," Greg explained. Harry's eyes widened in horror, and Greg was quick to reassure. "It can never change who you fundamentally are, Harry. It will only change the flavor of your magic."

"What about…well…when Draco killed Dumbledore, the old man's power slammed into me. When I killed Riddle, his power _also_ came to me. Will that turn me into a madman? A monster?" Everyone's eyes were wide as Harry told them this, and he began to sink down into the couch, afraid.

"How are you still standing? Still _breathing_?" Millie gasped at the boy. Harry trembled and tried to sink further into the couch, trying to hide from all the eyes. Tracey came up behind the boy and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a gentle squeeze.

"They're not afraid of you," she said quietly in his ear. "Both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord were incredibly powerful, magically, and it's unheard of that a wizard could absorb that much magic and still live. This makes you the most powerful wizard to ever live." Snickers flowed around the room. "Guess we're getting a new Dark Lord."

_**MID-JUNE 2000**_

"Anyone home?" The shout rang through the manor, and Lucius was the first to greet the boy as he came into the family room. They stared at each other for a moment, before Harry smiled. "Glad to see you've made it, Mr. Malfoy."

"Thank you for your kindness, Mr. Potter. Please call me Lucius." Nodding, Harry smiled wider.

"Then you should call me Harry." At that moment, Draco and Severus emerged from the cellar, and silver eyes widened on his friend.

"Harry! When did you get here?"

"Just now. Good to see you, Draco."

"Good to see you, too. I've missed our talks." Harry blushed at the obvious affection in the blond's voice, rarely having heard it directed toward him before.

"Narcissa hasn't made it yet?" Just then, the woman in question came down the staircase, smiling widely at the young man.

"I made it just fine, Harry," she said, coming over to give him a kiss on his forehead. He blushed, and leaned into the fingers carding through his hair, his eyes drifting closed at the wonderful sense of peace and comfort that overwhelmed him. "How did the NEWTs go?" Harry scowled darkly.

"Bloody awful," he growled. "The examiners were so awestruck that they couldn't even ask me a proper question. I passed every test, and I don't even think they heard half my answers!"

"Thank you for convincing Headmistress McGonagall to allow Draco to complete his education by owl," Narcissa said. "He took his NEWTs, as well, but we will not have the results for several days."

"And your friends?" Draco asked, nervous. Harry looked at the blond, smirking.

"Oh, they're fine. We've spent most of the year together, plotting to take over the world." Draco paled drastically at the thought of Gryffindorks ruling the world, and Harry burst out laughing. "I spent most of my time with your friends, Draco," he said through his laughter. "They're at the other safe house with their parents."

"Impertinent brat," Severus growled, a small smile on his face. "What of the Order, and the other Death Eaters?"

"The Order is disbanded. Without Dumbledore and Voldemort, there was no reason to keep it active. I testified against the most bloodthirsty of the Death Eaters, and absolved those who had made a mistake. Fat lot of good it did, though. The British wizarding world was happy to see their backs. Until things change, I don't think any of you will be welcome any time soon. I'm sorry."


	3. Movement in the Wrong Direction

**Movement in the Wrong Direction**

_**NOVEMBER 2000**_

"I don't bloody _believe _this!" The enraged roar had everyone in the Manor scrambling to find its source. They all stopped at the entrance to the library, staring as Harry glared at the copy of the _Daily Prophet_ spread across the surface of his desk. His months there had been idyllic. He got closer to Draco every day, and the Malfoys started to feel like real family. Severus became the cranky uncle that everyone loves, but no one wants to visit. All in all, Harry had a very blissful several months. Until now.

_**BOY-WHO-LIVED RUMORED TO BE NEXT DARK LORD**_

_Rita Skeeter, Reporter_

_It has come to this reporter's attention that Harry Potter, the young man who defeated You-Know-Who, has disappeared from the wizarding world. He had returned to Hogwarts after the final battle, to finish his education and sit his NEWTs. Sources within the school have mentioned that during his final year there he had spent quite a lot of time with the Slytherins, and avoided or ignored his Gryffindor friends._

"_I just don't understand it," Ron Weasley, the best friend of the Boy Who Lived, said. "I mean, we were there for him. We stood by him. We even helped him on his quest to find the hor…erm the things to kill V…V…Voldemort." Mr. Weasley shuddered as he said the dreaded name, but continued bravely on. "If it wasn't for us, he never would've been able to defeat that monster. And then, for him to want to hang around those slimy snakes…it's not right." Another source had this to add._

"_Harry was supposed to marry me after I graduated," Miss Ginevra Weasley said angrily. "I don't believe that he'd go off with any of those Slytherin cows. Harry's too good, too pure to want any of that filth." Ah, the naiveté of young love. This reporter believes that Harry Potter did, indeed, leave with the Slytherin contingent, considering that every Slytherin that graduated with him has also disappeared._

_It was after graduation that Mr. Potter disappeared. He told no one where he was going; in fact, in searching through the archives, this reporter has learned that there was no place for him to go, as Remus Lupin is living in Grimmauld, and the house at Godric's Hollow is a ruin. That just begs the question: Did he leave on his own or was he kidnapped? Is there some nefarious plot to make the Savior pay for getting rid of the threat to the wizarding world? This reporter believes that Mr. Potter left of his own volition, and is even now sitting with those Death Eaters he'd testified for, plotting to become the next Dark Lord. It will only be a matter of time before we see the truth. Harry Potter, the Savior of the wizarding world, has turned against us. See the special pull-out section for all of the articles and stories printed about Harry Potter through the years, and judge for yourselves._

_**For more on the Savior's life, turn to page 3.**_

Harry threw the paper across the room with a roar of disgust. Draco bent down and picked it up, scanning the article before snickering. Emerald eyes locked onto the laughing blond, and the fury in those eyes shut him up. Harry stood from the desk and began pacing in front of the fire.

"I don't believe it," he ground out. "I take time for myself; something I've _never _been able to do before, and they turn on me. Again. Do I have to be on display every fucking second of my life?!" Narcissa approached the fuming boy slowly, wrapping her arms around him to comfort him. He sagged into her, hot tears scalding her neck as he cried.

"I am sorry, Harry. You did something miraculous. You saved an entire world that was teetering on the brink of Hell. That they expect more from you is unconscionable. But they are greedy. And they are afraid. You've displayed more power than anyone else ever has, and it frightens them. They don't like to be beholden to anyone, but especially not to a seventeen year old boy who had more courage and honor than the whole of the wizarding world. They feel they have the right to own you. They've forgotten along the way, in their madness, that you are but a child. A lost, lonely, hurting child."

Lucius had been reading the article, and the accompanying information, and his eyes were swirling with plans. "You could, conceivably, take advantage of this," he said quietly, walking up to the pair. Narcissa gently sat the boy down on the sofa, arms still wrapped around him, and Lucius took up the other side. Severus and Draco took chairs on either side of the sofa, watching the raven with concerned eyes. Harry raised his head and turned to look at the elder Malfoy. He snorted at the predatory look on Malfoy's face. "The wizarding world right now has no real direction," he continued once he had Harry's attention. "The people they have in charge are not going to make things better. With all the confusion and chaos, now would be a perfect time to swoop in and take control."

Harry shook his head. "No, Lucius. I can't do that. I don't want to be a politician. I don't want to be a public figure. I wish to make changes to the wizarding world, but not at the expense of my integrity, what little there is left." He stood, and walked from the room. At the door, he turned to them, his eyes sad. "I think I'll take a nap."

Once he was gone, the other four sat for a few moments, hurting on behalf of the Gryffindor. "Something is going to break soon," Draco said into the quiet. Eyes swiveled to him, and he elaborated. "Harry is holding too much in. With everything that's happened, with everything he's been denied all his life, it won't take much to push him. Merlin help whoever is on the other end."

_**JANUARY 2001**_

_**NEW MINISTER OF MAGIC ELECTED**_

_**Ronald Weasley to become new Minister of Magic**_

_Terry Boot, reporter_

_In a shocking move today, Ronald Bilius Weasley was elected the new Minister of Magic for Great Britain. As you may well know, the Ministry lost its Minister of Magic a little over three weeks ago to a Dark curse, thrown at him by a rogue Death Eater. By an overwhelming margin, Ronald Weasley has been voted in as the new Minister. His first order of business is to outlaw Dark Arts. Here is a transcript of his press conference:_

"_Thank you all for coming to this press conference. As you all know, Minister Shacklebolt was assassinated by a rogue Death Eater, using a particularly heinous Dark curse. Instead of killing him immediately, it ate away at him for three weeks before he finally succumbed to it. It is my mission, my sworn duty to protect the wizarding world. To that end, I have signed into law a bill outlawing all Dark Arts in Great Britain. The Wizengamot had voted overwhelmingly to pass the bill, and I was eager to put my signature on it as soon as it crossed my desk. Anyone seen practicing these arts, anyone seen reading about these arts, will be arrested and thrown into Azkaban without benefit of trial. All Dark wizards and witches within our borders will hereby turn in their wands, so that a monitoring charm can be placed on them. This will ensure that no Dark magic will be used at any time. As well, all Dark wizards and witches will have a mandatory tracking and monitoring charm placed upon themselves. It will be active at all times, and their movements and behavior will be closely watched. Should they refuse to have the charm, they will be placed in Azkaban without trial._

"_To many, this may sound a little harsh, but I assure you it is for the betterment of British wizarding society. We can no longer allow these evil people free rein. They must be watched at all times, and they __**will**__ be watched at all times. Dark creatures, such as werebeings, vampires, dark elves and the like, will be required to register with the Ministry. We will set up containment communities outside our borders in which to house these creatures. I urge all other wizarding communities around the world to take up the mantle against Dark Arts, and Dark wizards and witches. We must all stand together to create a wizarding world in which to raise our families safely and happily. We cannot, and will not allow another Dark Lord to rise. _

"_Thank you."_

_Minister Weasley's speech was met with resounding applause, and the registration and placing of the charms has begun. It is up to every citizen of the British wizarding world to report any and all Dark witches and wizards to your local Auror department, so that they can be dealt with quickly and efficiently._

_**For a listing of your local Auror departments, see page 7.**_

_**For spells to recognize Dark magic, see page 10.**_

Full-throated laughter rolled through the Manor, and everyone came running to see Harry sitting behind his desk in the library, head tipped back and tears running down his face. He had informed the Slytherins and their parents at the Black house that it wasn't safe for any of them to be out and about yet. Things hadn't quite calmed down. Blaise wrote back to say that they were grateful for the extended hospitality, and that they wouldn't make a move until Harry said so.

"Harry?" Draco asked hesitantly when the laughter continued unabated. "What's so funny?" It took several minutes longer for Harry to get himself under control. He waved weakly at the paper opened in front of him, and the blond circled the desk, reading the article over Harry's shoulder. Draco laughed heartily at the thought of Weasley as Minister, but the rest of the article sobered him quickly. He looked at his parents and Severus, fear in his eyes. "The Weasel's been made Minister of Magic," he said. Severus snickered, covering it with a cough, but Lucius and Narcissa found nothing funny in their son's face. "He intends to put monitoring charms on all Dark wands, as well as the Dark wizards and witches. He intends to outlaw Dark Arts and magic altogether. Those found to be using any Dark magic will be thrown into Azkaban without trial. We can't even be caught _reading_ a Dark Arts book."

"Why are you laughing, Harry?" Severus asked, irritated. "This is no laughing matter, especially considering how Dark your own magic has become."

"I'm laughing because they are doing exactly what Riddle did. They are isolating a segment of wizarding society. Their punishments may not be as severe, considering that fewer Dementors patrol the prison, but they are no better than the Dark Lord they want to prevent. And, since the Dark wizards, witches, and creatures outnumber the Light by three to one, they have not a snowball's chance in hell of succeeding."

"Dark wizards and witches don't have that high of a population," Lucius argued, eyes narrowed.

"Not in Great Britain; however, other wizarding nations, who do not differentiate between Light and Dark, have an abundance of Grey and Dark wizards. Additionally, the spells they will use to determine the flavor of one's magic will see Grey wizards and witches as Dark. There will be no room in their philosophy for neutrality. They are going to fill Azkaban with innocent people, and will, in fact, breed an environment ripe for a Dark Lord. And they will never see it coming."

_**MARCH 2001**_

_**MINISTRY SEARCHING FOR BOY-WHO-LIVED**_

_**Minister Ronald Weasley Wants to Speak with Potter**_

_Ginny Weasley, reporter_

_Minister of Magic Ronald Weasley has sent a plea out to all of the wizarding world, asking for their help in locating his long-lost friend Harry Potter._

"_I know we didn't part on the best of terms," Minister Weasley said, voice cracking with emotion, "but I'd like to see him again. To know he's doing well. We've been friends all through school, and I can't believe that something like the Dark wizards and witches he'd befriended in seventh year would prevent him from coming to see his old friends. He can't have forgotten already that it was a Dark wizard, a __**Slytherin**__, that killed his parents. That took his godfather away from him. Harry, mate, if you're out there and reading this, please. We just want to see you again." The Minister turned away from this reporter, but not before I saw the tears falling from his eyes._

_It has long been established that Harry Potter was to wed this reporter after graduation. When he disappeared, my family was devastated, but none more so than myself. I offer my own plea: Harry, please come back to me and all will be forgiven._

Harry snorted, chucking the paper into the fire. _They __**still**__ seem to conveniently forget that it was a bloody __**Gryffindor**__ that betrayed my parents in the first place. If it wasn't for Pettigrew, Riddle would've never known where we were. _Everyone at the Manor had grown used to his outbursts. They made an effort to read the paper before Harry got to it, and prepared themselves for any reaction. This one was mild in comparison to the others they'd witnessed.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Draco?" Harry had the blond's hand in his, and was stroking the knuckles with his thumb. Their relationship had grown stronger since they'd been sequestered, and Draco couldn't be happier.

"Don't you miss Weasel and the Mud…er Granger?" The amused glint in emerald eyes told the blond that he wouldn't be able to get away with that one.

"No, Draco, I don't miss Weasley or Granger. They've spent too long viewing the world in black and white, missing out on the wonderful shades of grey. If they'd just opened their minds, instead of following along like good little lambs, they would've seen the wonderful people I see. They only want me back to be a trophy. To put me on display for their _cause_. They still believe I'm the perfect Gryffindor. They've spent a long time ignoring the Slytherin in me."

"Would you like to have _more_ Slytherin in you?" Draco asked, thinking he was being seductive. The cheesy pick-up line had the opposite effect; Harry was on the floor, howling with laughter. It took several minutes before he could get himself under control. It was the immense pain in silver eyes that sobered him quickly, and he got up on his knees in front of Draco, instantly contrite.

"Merlin, I'm sorry, Draco," he said softly, hand cupping the Slytherin's cheek. He leaned in, brushing his lips against the blond's and a small whimper escaped Draco's lips. Pleased with the reaction, Harry deepened the kiss, tongue flicking across soft lips, begging for entrance. The blond's lips parted on a soft sigh, and Harry's tongue plunged forward, exploring that delicious mouth until air became an issue. He pulled back, emerald eyes blown with arousal. His desire spiked when he saw the same look in silver eyes. It took everything he had to pull away from the tempting morsel in front of him. "We're getting closer, and I'd love nothing more than to keep you with me forever. Right now, we need to wait. Until I know who I really am, and what I am willing to do, it's better if we don't go much further than this."

"All right, Harry." There was promise in those silver eyes that warmed Harry from head to toe.

_**MAY 2001**_

_**MALFOY MANOR DESTROYED IN RAID**_

_**12 Grimmauld Place Also Razed**_

_Seamus Finnegan, reporter_

_In an early morning raid in hopes of finding the Savior, Aurors and curse breakers descended on Malfoy Manor. The Manor house had stood through generations, back before the Founders, but fell in this daylight raid. The curse breakers destroyed ancient blood wards, allowing Aurors access to the house. Aurors explored every nook and cranny, destroying priceless works of art and paintings in their zeal to find The Boy Who Lived. They failed to find Harry Potter, but were able to access hidden alcoves and rooms, discovering a plethora of Dark objects and books. All were confiscated and taken to the Ministry, and the Manor and grounds were set ablaze. The house elves and albino peacocks died in the fire._

_In another raid, 12 Grimmauld Place was burned. The building, which used to house the now disbanded Order of the Phoenix, was left to Harry Potter in Sirius Black's will. Because the Black family was a Dark family, the house was raided for any and all Dark objects and books. Remus Lupin, who had taken up residence there after Black's death, was arrested as a known Dark creature, despite the protests of Hermione Granger-Weasley, Minister of Magic Ron Weasley's wife. _

_Other Manor houses and properties have been slated for raid and destruction. Minister Weasley is desperate to find his friend, and will leave no stone unturned in his efforts to find Harry Potter. This reporter has received confidential information that the Unspeakables are working on spells to release the Fidelius charm, thereby revealing any and all properties belonging to Dark wizards and witches. Harry Potter, if you're out there, show yourself._

The floo at the Black house flared to life, and Blaise was stunned to see Harry's face in the fire. He had known that Potter had connected the two floos, so that they could communicate in an emergency.

"Blaise, get everyone there and come through. The address is Potter Haven. Hurry. There isn't much time." With that, the head disappeared from the flames. Blaise ran through the house, gathering everyone into the library.

"Blaise, what's going on?" Pansy asked huffily. She was in the middle of giving Tracey and Millicent a makeover.

"Harry says we have to leave. Now. Floo to his other Manor. The address is Potter Haven."

Everyone was gathered in the drawing room of Potter Manor. Harry's increased power came in handy as he built wards around the house so strong that not even the strongest wizard could break them. The house was completely impenetrable, and completely invisible.

"What's going on, Harry?" Theo asked quietly. He was snuggled up to his parents, as were some of the rest of the Slytherins, looking at him for answers.

"Have you been reading the _Daily Prophet_?" Everyone nodded, and he continued. "I take it you haven't seen the latest edition, then." The _Prophet_ was always three days late due to the distance the owl had to fly to deliver it.

"No, we haven't. What's going on?"

"The Ministry is targeting the Manor houses and properties of all Dark families. They have Unspeakables working on spells to break the Fidelius, as well. Since the Blacks are a Dark family, you were not safe at the Black house any longer."

"What…what do you mean, targeting?" Draco asked softly, eyes wide. Harry winced; he hadn't realized that the Malfoys hadn't read the _Prophet_ yet.

"I…I'm sorry, Draco. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Your Manor was burnt to the ground three days ago."

"Why?" Lucius asked, voice a deadly whisper.

"The official reason is that they're looking for me. Truthfully, I think this is Ron's vendetta against all things Dark, and all things Slytherin. Even though it was Sirius' house, he also had Grimmauld destroyed, and Remus Lupin arrested as a known Dark creature."

"But wasn't Lupin friends with the Golden Trio?" Millie asked.

"He was. If Ron shows any sort of favoritism to Lupin, it would set a bad precedent. Besides, now that everyone is paying attention to Weasley, he'll do anything to keep it. He's become a power-mad attention whore. The same thing he used to accuse _me _of."

_**JUNE 2001**_

The last straw came several weeks later. The wards had to be adjusted so that Harry could keep receiving the _Daily Prophet_, but no one was prepared for the storm that followed the delivery of the latest issue.

_**MINISTRY TO CHANGE HOGWARTS**_

_**Minister Ron Weasley to Abolish Slytherin House**_

_Rita Skeeter, reporter_

_In what can only be described as the most shocking move to date, Minister Ronald Weasley has decreed that Slytherin House will no longer exist at Hogwarts. Here is a transcript of the press conference:_

"_I believe Slytherin House is responsible for twisting the minds and magics of the students sorted there. I have decided that Slytherin House will be removed from Hogwarts, and all witches and wizards sorted there at the present time will be fitted with monitoring and tracking charms._

"_It has long been held that only Dark witches and wizards are sorted into Slytherin, but I believe that simply is not true. I believe that, once the wizard or witch is sorted into the House, the Dark magics of the Founder warp and change the student's magic. It is no coincidence that every Dark witch and wizard we arrest is a graduate of Slytherin House. We cannot allow the depravity of one Founder to infect innocent young minds._

"_Furthermore, the dungeons of Hogwarts will be sealed, preventing anyone from entering them. I have been in contact with the Goblin Stonemasons Guild, and have been assured that the dungeons will no longer be open for the next school term. The curriculum offered at Hogwarts must change, as well. We will no longer allow any classes that encourage or teach Dark magic. Defense Against the Dark Arts will be removed as unnecessary, and Potions will be restricted to those of a healing nature. Charms that have a potential for damage or injury will also be removed from the curriculum, and Transfigurations will no longer be allowed._

"_I understand that this may seem highly restrictive. It is for our own safety and benefit that we stop the spread of the Dark by any means necessary._

"_Thank you."_

_This reporter went to Hogwarts, to get another perspective on the Minister's plans. I spoke with Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, and this is what she had to say:_

"_I don't understand what Mr. Weasley's intentions are. He's taken his friend's assumed betrayal and turned it into a vendetta. He is doing irreparable damage to the young minds that will attend Hogwarts. Without any of the magics necessary, most of them will not be able to function much beyond squib level when they graduate." As this reporter was leaving, I saw the headmistress stalk from the castle, her trunks and bags floating behind her, leaving the school without any guidance. I went to the School Board of Governors, to speak with them about the changes. I was shocked and dismayed to find that the Weasleys had taken over governing the school completely._

_It seems that Harry Potter's sacrifice to save the wizarding world was all for naught._

Everyone heard glass shattering all over the Manor, and they ducked and shielded as the uncontrolled magic sought a way to hurt; to destroy. Draco followed the thrum of raging magic to its source and found Harry standing in front of the fireplace in the library, emerald eyes gone black in his fury. The blond slowly approached the seething raven, and brushed a gentle kiss to his cheek, pulling him out of his spiraling rage. The _Prophet _was crumpled in one tight fist, and Harry's teeth were bared in a vicious snarl. The raven pulled his magic back under control, and allowed the house elves to make the necessary repairs while he slumped onto the couch, suddenly tired. Everyone else came into the room and sat around him, trying to give him a bit of peace and comfort until he could calm enough to talk.

"Ron's destroying Hogwarts," he said, his voice dead. He held up the paper, uncurling his stiff fingers from around the crumpled ball, and Lucius took it, casting a smoothing charm over it as he spread it over the top of the desk. Everyone gathered around the desk and read the article that had infuriated Harry, while he closed his eyes and put his head back. Tears leaked from under sooty lashes as he thought of everything he'd fought for, and everything he'd lost. Wasted.

"We can't change anything from here," Lucius finally said, his voice calm. Emerald eyes opened as Harry lifted his head, and he began to smirk. Everyone gathered around Harry, watching the smirk grow.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Greg asked. Harry's eyes gleamed with righteous fire.

"We're going to fight."


	4. Fight for Your Right to Partyahems

**Fight for Your Right To Party…ahem…sorry**

_June 15,2001_

_Viktor Krum_

_Bulgarian National Quidditch Team_

_Bulgaria_

_Viktor, old friend,_

_I need a huge favor from you. As you're probably aware, our new Minister of Magic is Ron Weasley. If you've been keeping up with the __Daily Prophet__, or even if you haven't, I'm sure that some of his more radical policies have made the rounds of the various Ministries. He is attempting to control magic in such a way that only the Light witches and wizards will be able to practice. Conversely, he's also trying to micromanage Hogwarts' curriculum to the point that any future graduates will end up no more than squibs. His attempts to prevent another Dark Lord will only drive the Dark practitioners underground._

_Here's what I need from you. I'd like you to go to your Minister of Magic and get his help in overthrowing the British Ministry of Magic. I'm sure Minister Oblansk will do whatever he can to keep such a national treasure as yourself happy. We need to stop Weasley's infection before it spreads any further._

_HJP  
_

* * *

_June 18,2001_

_Harry Potter_

_Undisclosed Location _

_Great Britain_

_Harry!_

_It is good to hear from you, old friend. Yes, I am well aware of what your Minister has been doing, and I agree that he must be stopped. Durmstrang cannot fall under those same constraints. It has long been a premier institution for the teaching of Dark witches and wizards. It is who we are, and we cannot allow some upstart Light idiot to change us._

_I would be happy to speak with our Minister of Magic. I am sure that he's been receiving the same information, if not direct appeals from your Minister, and I am also sure that he will have plans in place to aid you in your quest to eliminate your problem._

_I will owl you as soon as I've spoken with him, and we can arrange to meet._

_Viktor Krum  
_

* * *

_June 15, 2001_

_Minister of Magic Ehno Gaitan_

_Ministry of Magic_

_Italy_

_Dear Uncle Ehno,_

_How are you this fine day? Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, I need help. As you've probably noticed, the Minister of Magic in Great Britain has outlawed all things Dark. He has even changed and adjusted Hogwarts' curriculum to exclude anything of a grey or injurious nature. Should his goals remain in place, within the next fifty years, we will be nothing more than squibs. Transfiguration has been completely removed from the curriculum, and Potions has been limited to those of a healing nature. He is attempting to stifle the natural flow and direction of the students' magic by eliminating Slytherin, under the popular misconception, started by the Minister himself, that it is the House itself that changes the magic of the students sorted there. There is absolutely no room for any type of growth in his agenda._

_Harry Potter is trying to start an underground movement to stop the Minister before it's too late. Weasley's fear of a new Voldemort is breeding an environment ripe for a Dark Lord. Harry Potter wishes to prevent that, even if it means that he becomes the next Tom Riddle himself. He's sacrificed too much and fought too long to allow the willful blindness to continue. If you would, get in contact with other Ministers of Magic in the other magical communities and enlist their aid. I know that you're friends with many of them, and will help get the word out._

_We really need your help with this. We are staying at an undisclosed location, under heavy protective wards, because to step out at this time will result in our arrest for not registering ourselves as Dark. The sooner we have allies in other areas, the quicker we will be able to bring down the current tyranny._

_Love you._

_Blaise  
_

* * *

_June 19,2001_

_Blaise Zabini_

_Undisclosed Location_

_Great Britain_

_My nephew,_

_Of course I'll help you and your Mr. Potter with whatever is within my power to do. I have been keeping tabs on the goings-on in wizarding Britain, and it pains me to see the thick blinders that the population is wearing. It is a tragedy and a shame that Mr. Potter's efforts to free you, and by extension, us from that monster's grip has resulted in an even more restrictive and stifling atmosphere. Please let Mr. Potter know that we will all support him in his endeavors._

_Love you, too._

_Uncle Ehno  
_

* * *

_June 15,2001_

_Oliver Wood_

_Puddlemere United_

_Great Britain_

_Hey, Ollie!_

_Long time, no hear! How are things on the circuit? I find myself sometimes wishing that I was there with you, in the air and enjoying a freedom I've never had. I know you've been reading the __Prophet__, and know what's going on. I've already contacted Viktor Krum, asking him to get in touch with his Minister of Magic. I've fought so long and so hard, and have lost so much for that gods-damned war, just to see the wizarding world turn into __**this**__._

_I was hoping I could count on your help. I need to infiltrate the Ministry, but I can't do it myself. No glamour or spell in the world will hide this damn scar, and as soon as it's seen, I'm toast. I didn't think that, after I'd defeated Voldemort, I would have to fight again, but I guess I can't have everything. I need to get eyes and ears inside, so that I can see what needs to be done, and what I have to do to accomplish it._

_I know you're still friends with the Weasley twins, and I'm hoping that they're not part of this madness. I'm actually surprised that their shops haven't been targeted by their brother's insanity. If they're still 'free', please contact them for me and let me know if they're willing to help._

_HJP  
_

* * *

_June 17,2001_

_Harry Potter_

_Undisclosed Location_

_Great Britain_

_Harry!_

_I'm so relieved that you're ok! I've been going mental, trying to find out where you've been. And yes, I've been keeping tabs on little Ronnikins. He's a right arse, isn't he? Anyway, the twins' shops __**have**__ been targeted. I'm just guessing that Ron's getting a little vengeance for all the pranks the twins played on him when he was younger. Anything of a harmful nature has been taken off the shelves. The Puking Pastilles, the Canary Creams, the Ton-Tongue Toffees, the Dinbombs, the Dungbombs, the Skiving Snackboxes; everything that a kid would use to ditch school, and any prank that Ron deems 'harmful to mind or body' has been removed. Because of this, the twins have had to close up shop. They don't have much that wouldn't be considered 'harmful' by Ron's standards. They're staying with me at the moment, and seething._

_I've talked to them; told them of your plans. They have some ideas on how to get eyes and ears in the Ministry. They've been creating things while they are here, with the hope that they'd be able to use them someday. They are firmly on your side, and want to do what they can to help. As soon as they get any information, I will forward it to you._

_Good luck._

_Oliver Wood  
_

* * *

_June 17,2001_

_Heinrich Wagner_

_Bigonville Bombers_

_Luxembourg, Germany_

_Heinrich, old man,_

_I need a huge favor. Our Minister of Magic, affectionately known as the Weasel, has instituted a great many restrictions on magic and magical creatures. He has revamped Hogwarts' curriculum to the point that wizarding Britain will be trailing everyone else, both magically and intellectually. I need you to get into contact with the German Minister of Magic, and see if he would be willing to join our underground efforts to change things here._

_I know that each wizarding nation is competitive to the point of bloodthirsty, but if one of us falls under these restraints, all of us will fall. Weasley's managed to convince some of the weaker nations to follow his leads, but we cannot allow this cancer to spread. Harry Potter is leading the movement, and we hope to count on your support and help._

_Sincerely,_

_Oliver Wood  
_

* * *

_June 21,2001_

_Oliver Wood_

_Puddlemere United_

_Great Britain_

_Mr. Wood,_

_I appreciate your difficulties, and I must say that I agree with you. The dumkopf you have in your Ministry is beginning to make it difficult for the rest of us. I do not know how many of the foreign ministers he has reached with his outrageous plans, but I do know that some of our more backward communities here in Germany are pushing for these reforms. While they understand that limiting magic would be detrimental, they have a mob mentality about things. It was, after all, within the last century that the madman known as Hitler had most of muggle Germany in thrall. It would not take much convincing for many of the magical folk here to follow along, if only to avoid the disaster that befell your great wizarding nation._

_I have been in contact with our minister since your letter, and he has assured me that he will not allow anyone to influence him away from what he believes is the proper way to handle things. He is a Dark wizard, and understands that it is not the magic, but the intent behind it that makes one good or evil. We here in Germany have heard of your Harry Potter, and appreciate his stance on free use of magic, as well as a well-rounded education. Our minister would be delighted to meet with Mr. Potter and discuss his plans for change. Owl me with place and time, and we will be there._

_Sincerely,_

_Heinrich Wagner  
_

* * *

_June 17,2001_

_Josef Wronski_

_Grodzisk Goblins_

_Poland_

_Dear Mr. Wronski,_

_First, may I say what a remarkable and amazing Quidditch player you are. Your moves have been emulated by nearly everyone. The Feint you created has everyone who knows and loves Quidditch talking about it. Harry Potter, who was the youngest seeker ever to grace Hogwarts, mastered it beautifully after he saw it performed at the Quidditch World Cup. He does not play professionally, but he likes to perform the Feint while he free flies. He's told me many times that it gives him a thrill to come that close to imminent danger and live. Unfortunately, his years fighting the Dark Lord have cured him of that._

_Now, on to business. I write you in hopes that you will be able to convince your minister not to follow along with the policies that the Minister of Magic here has put into place. I know that yours is a small country, and that you'd rather stay out of any battles that do not affect you directly. Unfortunately, this particular battle may affect your country, and more adversely than World War II did. Weasley's restrictions will reduce the number of witches and wizards that can marry and reproduce. In his efforts to stamp out Dark magic, he will, essentially, eliminate a large group of us. It may be tracking and monitoring charms now, but it would not be a huge leap in logic to predict that his policies will become more dangerous. Executing Dark wizards and witches, for example, for their magic. Forcing abortions to prevent any child to be born with Dark magic. If he is allowed to do what he truly wishes, which is to completely eradicate anything Dark, he will bring about our destruction. It is no longer muggles we need fear for our extinction; it is now one of our own, who is blind to the irreparable damage that he will cause in this course of action._

_I look forward to hearing from you._

_Sincerely,_

_Oliver Wood  
_

* * *

_June 24, 2001_

_Oliver Wood_

_Puddlemere United_

_Great Britain_

_Dear Mr. Wood,_

_I thank you for your praise, and am flattered that the great Harry Potter has emulated me. I have seen him in action; I took some time to sneak into Hogwarts to watch him play as his legendary talents had reached even our small nation, and I was greatly impressed by his skill. He is a natural flyer, and one of the most beautiful ones I've seen in a very long time._

_Yes, we are familiar with the British minister's policies, and we agree with you. Though we would like to stay out of it, we cannot avoid this battle, as it has already reached our shores. Most of our wizarding nation is greatly offended at the idea that, just because we practice Dark magic, we are inherently evil. Some of the most brilliant and bravest and best people in history are Dark. Your Severus Snape is an excellent example of this. He is a world-renowned Potions Master, and his exploits spying on your Dark Lord have even reached our shores. Yet he is not evil. He is not defined by his magic, nor should he be. I will get in touch with our minister, and will have an answer for you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Josef Wronski  
_

* * *

_June 24, 2001_

_Harry Potter_

_Undisclosed Location_

_Great Britain_

_Harry,_

_I've gotten in contact with several friends of mine on other teams around the world, and they've gotten in contact with their friends and…well, you know how it goes. Anyway, we've gotten a great many of the other Ministers of Magic on our side. They all want to meet you, as well as the Quidditch players who initiated the contacts for us. I know you don't like the idea of it, but your name has helped grease the wheels so that we were able to get as many on board as we could. We would like to arrange a time and a place, somewhere that you feel safest. I understand your need for caution; therefore I suggest one of the twins' empty warehouses. We will have it under fidelius, as well as protective wards. If you come, I will provide portkeys that will bring you directly into the warehouse itself, as well as take you back home. They will be untraceable and untracked, and we will all swear an Oath to ensure the safety of you and yours._

_We want to help you fight this, and we also want to ensure that nothing happens to you. In spite of how you feel about it, you are a national treasure, and one we will fight to the death to protect. Let me know when, and I will have everything arranged._

_Hope to see you soon._

_Oliver  
_

* * *

_June 26, 2001_

_Oliver Wood_

_Puddlemere United_

_Great Britain_

_Ollie,_

_Thanks for everything you've done. I wasn't sure how to get the word out without revealing my location, and, as my magic has become Dark, my subsequent arrest. I have several friends and their families with me, and they will also be coming with me to the meeting. They have a vested interest in this, as it was their properties that were obliterated in Ron's zeal to avenge himself against all things Slytherin. I doubt he even gives me a second thought, now that he's got the power to do whatever he wants. I am shocked and saddened, however, that most of his family had jumped on the bandwagon, but I am most disappointed in Granger. Though we had stopped being friends, I still thought she had a modicum of integrity. Guess I was wrong, as she allowed Remus Lupin to be arrested and placed in that camp._

_I think we should meet a week after my birthday. That will give you plenty of time to get everything together and ensure our safety. I have a great many plans to discuss, so be sure to provide some sort of refreshments as well. It will be a very long meeting._

_Thanks again._

_HJP  
_

* * *

_June 26, 2001_

_Harry Potter_

_Undisclosed Location_

_Great Britain_

_Harry,_

_Ollie showed us the letter you sent, and thank Merlin! Fred and I have been going spare thinking of you and all the trouble you could've been in. Needless to say, we're glad that you're ok, and surrounded by friends. If you don't mind, could you explain why you and our idiot brother are no longer friends? We want to know what it was that made you turn away from him. All we've heard is how he supported you and protected you and blah, blah, blah. Both Fred and I know that this isn't the full story; after all, we were at Hogwarts when he turned his back on you during fourth year. What about Hermione? She's been at the Burrow, lamenting your betrayal for quite a while. What did she do?_

_Before you ask, yes, we've been to the Burrow a few times. We're firmly on your side; however, if we never showed up, mum and dad would get suspicious, and we can't have Ronnikins issuing an arrest warrant for us, now can we? You are our brother in all but blood, though we could change that if you wish, and will do everything we can to help._

_Love you, bro._

_Gred and Forge  
_

* * *

_July 1, 2001_

_Gred and Forge Weasley_

_Oliver Wood's Flat_

_Great Britain_

_Hi guys,_

_Why did I turn away from Granger and Weasley? Good question. As you know, in fourth year they both turned away from me when my name came out of that cursed goblet. Ron thought that I had put my name in there; that I was so special that I could get away with anything. No matter how hard I tried to tell him that I didn't do it, he didn't believe me. He fractured my trust at that point. Granger despised me because I broke the rules. I was allowed to break the rules that everyone else was supposed to follow, as far as she was concerned. The one thing she could not abide was rule-breaking. When it came out that I __**didn't**__ put my name in the cup, they came crawling back, begging for forgiveness. I couldn't forgive them. _

_Did you know that I was supposed to be in Slytherin? When I sat under the sorting hat, it told me that I would be great in Slytherin. That I would find true friends there. Because I had met Draco, and because Hagrid had told me that a Slytherin was the one to kill my parents and that all Dark wizards were in Slytherin which made the House evil, I had already decided not to go there. I begged the hat not to put me there. And it didn't. It put me with a bunch of Light witches and wizards, and I just didn't fit in there. _

_Voldemort had left a piece of his soul in me when he tried to kill me as a baby. That bit of darkness tainted my magic; made it a little darker than it was. I should've let the hat put me where I truly belonged. My home life was…ugly. Well, you saw that when you came to get me in second year. I had so little that was truly __**mine**__, and I thought that included my friends. It didn't. They weren't mine; they were there to ensure that I was properly grateful for every little bit of kindness. That I would succeed in the trials that the headmaster orchestrated, just to see if his weapon was progressing. They treated me like a stupid child, instead of trusting in me like I did them, until they betrayed me. I cannot abide jealousy, envy, bitterness, or wavering loyalty. All of these things, they showed me. So I played the good little Gryffindor, and did everything that was expected of me, but in my heart, I knew that I didn't belong. That I didn't matter. I was only a means to an end._

_Does that answer your questions?_

_HJP_


	5. Plans and Schemes

**Plans and Schemes**

_**AUGUST 17, 2001**_

Harry and his group portkeyed into the warehouse and stood for a moment, getting their bearings. Everyone else had already gathered at the other end of the long building, and the windows had been blacked out, allowing the artificial light to spread through the shadows. The group walked toward the assembled delegates, Harry in the lead, and stopped a couple of feet away from the other diplomats and conspirators. Neither group knew what to say, and the silence was slightly uncomfortable. Finally, Fred and George darted toward Harry's group, wrapping the raven in a stifling hug, one from the front and one from behind. They each whispered things in Harry's ears, making him blush and smile. Draco growled lowly, not liking the twin menaces anywhere near his Harry. The growl was loud enough to make the twins back off, looking at the blond with eyebrows raised at the venom glaring from silver eyes.

"Thanks, guys," the raven said, smiling. "I've missed you, too." He turned to his group and began to make introductions. "This is Draco" the blond stepped forward, wrapping a possessive arm around Harry's waist "and his parents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. This is Blaise Zabini and his parents, and this is Pansy Parkinson and her mother. Her father was executed by Voldemort before I could save him." There was deep sadness in the emerald eyes, and Pansy brushed a gentle kiss to the boy's cheek. He smiled his thanks and continued. "This is Theo Nott and his parents, Greg Goyle and his parents, Vincent Crabbe and his father. I couldn't help his mother. Millicent Bulstrode and her parents and finally Tracey Davis. Both of her parents lost their lives to Voldemort." Everyone could hear and feel the wealth of sadness in the Boy Who Lived, and wanted to ease the pain.

"Harry," Tracey said softly, "we knew that some of our parents might not make it out of this alive. You've done the best you could, and their deaths are not your fault. You didn't have to do anything for _any _of us, but you did. Without knowing any of us, you did your best to save our families. We love you."

"So it's true," Fred said, backing up slightly. "You've gone to the Dark side. You knowingly consort with Slytherins." Harry's emerald eyes dimmed at the censure he thought he heard in the redhead's voice, and he bowed his head, eyes closed. Before anyone could move, wands were pointed at Fred, and he found himself within a circle of incensed Slytherins. Their parents stood back, smiling at the display of fierce protectiveness. George also stood back, smirking, knowing that it was his brother's big mouth that got him into this. Hands flew up in surrender as blue eyes widened in fear. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I didn't mean anything by it. I'm just surprised that Harry's not the Gryffindor Golden Boy we all thought he was." A slap to the back of the head had Fred yelping in surprise, glaring at his twin.

"You _knew_ he was helping Slytherins! He pointed out in one of his letters that he was bringing them _with_ him! Why are you so surprised?"

"I didn't mean anything by it," Fred mumbled, shamefaced. "I just didn't expect so many." He looked at his adopted brother sheepishly. "Sorry, mate. Didn't mean to offend." Wands were lowered, and the Slytherins glared a good long while at Fred, letting him know that Harry was under their protection, and that any slight to him would result in painful retribution. Fred ducked his head and mumbled something about food as he quickly made his way over to Oliver Wood, who was laughing openly at the embarrassed and cowed redhead. George turned to the group, smiling widely.

"Come on, folks. We've got a lot to talk about. Introductions need to be made." Following the redhead, everyone met around a long table, and introduced themselves to each other. The Slytherins were astonished at the power evident in the room. Many Ministers of Magic were in attendance, as well as several well-known and respected professional Quidditch players. The Slytherins' parents spent a few moments chatting with the various Ministers, Lucius in his element as he touched base with the political power and influence he'd sacrificed during his service to Voldemort. Many of the Ministers weren't angered by his slavery; they all understood the sacrifices he was willing to make for the sake of the wizarding world, and forgave him his naïve mistakes, welcoming him back into the political arena. The boys gathered around the Quidditch players, talking strategies and games, and the girls spoke to each other, comparing notes on the attractiveness of the males present, and giggling at various scandalous rumors that they'd heard at one time or another.

"All right," Harry said, startling everyone out of their conversations, "we need to get started. I thank each and every one of you for coming to this meeting, and I'm grateful for all the support." He turned and conjured three large dry-erase boards, complete with markers and erasers. None of the people present had a clue what they were, but they waited patiently. The raven picked up the large stack of parchment, much of it intelligence from various quarters all over the wizarding world. He leafed through the information, picking out several pieces for further discussion before setting the rest aside. "As I see it, we have a serious problem. Ron's willful blindness has led him to make several critical errors in the running of the British wizarding populace. Many of them will follow him, simply because they are incapable of thinking for themselves. The _Daily Prophet_ has shown that it cannot remain neutral in this. The paper has always taken one side or another, and generally, it's the side against me. Skeeter is usually behind every story that turns the wizarding world against me." At that moment, a very bright green beetle, the size of a ladybug, landed on the corner of the table nearest Harry. Smirking, he glanced at it as he continued to speak, pretending he hadn't seen it. The sudden slamming of a fist on top of the beetle startled everyone, and Harry cackled as he wiped the remains of his worst critic on his jeans before continuing the meeting.

"What the hell was that about, Harry?" Lucius asked, startled at the boy's demeanor.

"Skeeter was an unregistered Animagus. Her Animagus form was a beetle. Hermione once caught her in a jar when she spied on me during the Triwizard Tournament. One of the few things I could be grateful to her for. Apparently, she figured to hitch a ride on one of the twins, hoping that they would lead her to me. Shall we have a moment of silence?" Snickers and laughs rolled through the room as they realized that Harry had smushed the reporter.

"Serves her right," Draco said through his giggles. "She always used her poison pen to hurt my parents." Many voices chimed their agreement through their laughter, and Harry smiled vindictively.

"Now, we have some good information here about some of the far-reaching goals the Minister has in mind," Harry picked up where he left off. Turning to one of the boards, he picked up a marker and started writing headings across the top of the board. He wrote 'plans', then 'implementation', then 'immediate consequences', and finally 'long term consequences'. He then wrote a list of the programs under the heading of 'plans', and turned to the group. Everyone had conjured a chair of one kind or another, and were sitting attentively as the raven led the meeting.

"One of the first goals he has is to open the borders between the muggle and magical world. He has the Unspeakables working on bringing down the ancient wards that surround our world and protect it from the muggles." He turned to the board and wrote 'Unspeakables' under the heading of 'implementation'. "The immediate consequences, as far as I can see, would be what he would expect. They might be awed and welcoming at first." He wrote 'welcoming' under 'immediate consequences', then turned to the group, his eyes dark. "I know from personal experience that not all of the muggles will welcome us. They may be a small minority. There is a fascination right now of all things…fantastical. There are a plethora of films and telly programs created in the muggle world that show them impossible things. A lot of that is due to the technological advances that allow computers to create worlds and creatures that they believe don't exist. So, yes, right now they might be taken with our magical abilities. They will also be fascinated by the magical creatures that exist here; creatures that they've only been able to see on their movie and telly screens.

"The long term consequences of our exposure would be grave." He turned and wrote 'extermination' under the 'long term consequences' heading before continuing. "They would approach the magical creatures, for example, as if they were pets. As soon as one of the creatures behaves naturally, that creature's life would be forfeit. For example, the centaurs are very herd-oriented. In spite of the human part of them, they are more animal than man. This would guarantee them extermination. Muggles would see the human part of them, and attempt to treat them like other humans. We all know that centaurs cannot be integrated with humans. They have their own culture, their own traditions, their own way of life, and it would not gel with human ways.

"Dragons would have absolutely no place in the muggle world. They would be exterminated on sight, dissected, and turned into displays. Muggles see werewolves as tragic romantic figures. To them, it's the metaphorical ideal of 'he's bad, but I can change him'. We, as wizards, know how dangerous werewolves really are. One attack by the ravening creatures, and all would be exterminated; the muggles would not care that they only become creatures once a month. It would be like putting down a vicious dog to them, in spite of the werewolves' humanity the rest of the month.

"Once they've gotten used to our magic, and watch us use our power, they will become jealous. They will want to be like us; able to wave a wand and say an incantation and have their dishes done, their clothes cleaned, their food made. The house elves we bring with us will be treated as slaves in the strictest sense. In muggle history, the African people were brought to the American continent, and used as slaves there. Used to do all the things that the Americans didn't want to do. Abused when they didn't perform their chores fast enough, and sexually assaulted because the American colonists didn't see them as human in any way. The British were no less innocent in their use, and abuse, of indentured servants, who were usually children purchased from the poorest families, or given to the wealthiest to cut down on the number of mouths to feed. The house elves would be used in the same way. Abused in the same way.

"In the end, we would be looked at with mistrust and fear as disease rips through the muggles without touching us. That small minority that fears us from the beginning will begin to get a foothold. It will start with grassroots campaigns, targeting us as the cause for all of their ills. Superstitions that have lasted centuries will rear their ugly heads. Tragedies and deaths will befall the muggles, and we will be blamed. The potions we use to cure and heal things will poison the muggles, and they will blame us. They will say that it is our fault that they are miserable, that they are poor, that they are dying. They turn on each other at the drop of a hat. They do not care for their own; they will use our magic as an excuse to destroy us, and each other." Harry continued to put up the goals, how they were to be achieved, the short term and long term consequences, and his opinions on their success. By the time he finished, everyone was shaking, eyes wide with terror.

"How are we going to stop this, Harry?" Oliver whispered.

"Most of these goals will take quite a bit of time to achieve," the raven answered solemnly. "We have time, but we need to act as quickly as possible before things start to snowball. Now that Skeeter is no longer a problem, we can concentrate on getting the right kinds of news into the papers. I am going to send some snakes into the Ministry and the _Prophet_ to spy for me." Slytherin hands shot into the air, and Harry smiled proudly at the instant willingness of his friends. "I mean _real_ snakes," he said fondly, "but thank you for volunteering." Faces fell, and more than a couple of the Slytherins pouted. "Don't worry, I have plans for all of you. Everyone will have a role to play in this."

Harry stepped to the next board, and wrote 'How to get inside' across the top. He turned to the group, smiling. "Other than the serpents I intend to put in action, any ideas on how we can worm our way into the inner workings of the Ministry? We need to be able to get close enough to Ron to neutralize him. I do know of some allies that I have in the Ministry, but I want to keep them under wraps for now."

"How about we set up a meeting with him and the Ministers sitting here?" Draco asked.

"Excellent idea. Where?"

"There's a Quidditch game coming up. Puddlemere United against the Chudley Cannons. Ron's bound to attend it, since he has box seats to all the Cannons games. These Ministers could 'accidentally' bump into him there, on the claim that they were in wizarding Britain for a conference and invite Ron to join," Oliver said.

"That's a good way to get the ball rolling, but where do we hold the meeting?"

"It can't be at the Ministry," Tracey began, her eyes thoughtful. "I own a high-end wizarding hotel. These Ministers could tell him that they are staying there, and arrange a meeting in the conference room there."

"Good," Harry said, grinning widely. "Since you own the hotel, you have control of the wards and protective magics. You could set up anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards around the conference room once Ron gets there. Now, how do we neutralize him?"

"Well," Vince answered, "it has to be in a way that allows us to slip someone else into the Minister position without too much trouble or fanfare."

"Since Skeeter is no longer a reporter," Greg had to pause as snickers broke out, "we can get some of this information to another reporter. One that would be sympathetic to our efforts and understand the harm that Weasley's plans will cause. I know someone at the _Prophet_ who will fit the bill. He's very principled, but has been relegated to the back pages because of his view on sensationalist journalism. I'll get into contact with him, and give him all the information we have, and our plans. Once printed, the sheeple will turn against the Weasel, leaving us an opening to slip into."

"We start the information leakage as soon as possible. Ensure that he has the stories printed on the inside of the paper. We cannot afford Ron discovering our plans before we've had a chance to implement them. So, no front-page articles until he's been taken care of. Also, the articles must be written in a way that ensures that no one in Ron's camp will cotton on to what we're doing until we're done." Harry looked at everyone there, heart lightening at the dedication everyone was showing. He stepped to the last board and wrote 'candidates for Minister, Head Auror, Head of Magical Law Enforcement, etc.' across the top of it. "Now, on to other matters. We need to find the appropriate people to replace the heads of these departments, as well as replace the entire Wizengamot. Any suggestions?"

"Well, I think our parents should replace the Wizengamot, and I think Narcissa should be the Chief Witch," Pansy said brightly, smiling. The parents shifted in their chairs, and Narcissa's face turned a light pink.

"That's an excellent idea," Harry said. "Lucius, do you have a problem with your wife holding that position?"

"None at all, Harry," Malfoy answered, smiling. "I think she'd make an exemplary Chief."

"Why me, Pansy?" the older blonde asked quietly.

"Draco and I grew up together," the girl answered seriously. "Through all the trials, through the horrors of Voldemort, you've always maintained your grace and charm. No matter what his most vicious Death Eaters did to you or your family, you kept it all together. You gave Draco your strength, even when you didn't have it to spare. You've also earned Harry's love and loyalty. That's a very difficult thing to accomplish, yet you managed it. You are fair and impartial when you need to be, and know when to step aside and let matters take their course. You're exactly what the Wizengamot needs to be the just body it used to be."

"Harry should be Minister," Tracey said. He shook his head, rejecting the idea outright. "Why not?"

"I don't belong in the forefront of politics. I'm too well-known, and there's too much stigma attached to my name. Expectations will be unreasonable, either way. Someone else can have the Minister's job, and I'll stay in the background. I will be able to accomplish more, and use my power to greater effect, if I'm behind the scenes. Besides, as I'm basically establishing myself as a Dark Lord, I'll have more control that way." Eyes widened all around the table at the admission.

"Then what's the use of putting people in charge of all these departments?" Blaise asked.

"The purpose is to show the wizarding world that there are responsible people in the Ministry. That there are jobs being done, and goals being realized. Harry's staying behind the scenes, using his power as necessary to make sure everyone else falls in line with our goals. And they will be _our_ goals. In case you haven't noticed, not once did Harry say that we were doing things _his _way." Draco finished speaking, smiling at his Harry with silver eyes gleaming.

"Well said, Draco," the raven responded. "Now, who do we put as Minister?" A lively debate ensued, with everyone arguing the merits of themselves as Minister, until Oliver cleared his throat loudly, gaining everyone's attention.

"I think Draco should be Minister," he said quietly. The blond gaped at the Keeper until his mother reached over to gently push his mouth shut.

"Why…why me?" Draco asked quietly, once he regained his aplomb.

"Because you're smart, and crafty, and sly. You're a true Slytherin, and the position of Minister in these times requires a Slytherin to get the job done. You are very familiar with pureblood customs and traditions, as well as the wizarding customs and traditions. You are courtly and reserved when necessary, and would provide a cultured, mannered presence that the Ministry desperately needs. The last several Ministers, including Ronnikins, have been too timid or too angry. They've been in the position only for what the position could offer them, and not what they could do for the wizarding world, except for Shacklebolt, and his term was far too short. Let's face it, you were trained for this position from the moment you could speak and walk."

"Thank you, Mr. Wood," Lucius said, pride in his voice. "I am glad that someone appreciates how a pureblood wizard should act."

"Well," asked Harry, looking at the blushing blond, "will you accept? After talking to you during school, and during our 'vacation', I agree with Oliver. You'd be the perfect face for the wizarding world." Draco could only nod, too choked up to say anything. Harry smiled softly at him for a moment before continuing. "Now, the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement should be Blaise." The Italian's eyes widened on his friend in shock.

"Why me?" Blaise noted that this was the first time that Harry had actually delegated a choice, and was shaken.

"Blaise, darling," Pansy drawled, "you know more about wizarding law than anyone I know. I've listened to you debate legalities with Harry, and I've drawn you into some interesting conversations on different laws and restrictions. Need I remind you that you helped Harry through the legal jungle that had tied his inheritances to the Weasleys? The fact that the headmaster had illegally tied his fortunes to the redheaded clan would have impoverished him if you hadn't stepped in and helped him wade through the legalese to untie his money."

"WHAT?!" Twin shrieks of indignation echoed through the warehouse, and several people jumped, startled. "That manipulative old bastard tied your money to our family?"

"He did," Blaise answered quietly. "He was Harry's magical guardian, and was able to have one of his friends at the Ministry draw up a contract, to which he forged Harry's signature. The contract granted the Weasleys all rights to his vaults and properties, and had even tied him to girl Weasley in a betrothal contract. Harry received the information from the goblins on his seventeenth birthday, but since he was busy, he couldn't do anything about it until he had returned to Hogwarts. He showed me the contract, and I had some of my law wizards tear it apart, looking for the illegalities. It was the forged signature that clinched it, and all monies and properties were returned, fortunately before Ron became Minister."

"That's why you're head of MLE. Now, who do we want as Head Auror? It has to be someone who can uphold the law without prejudice. Someone who can be impartial and fair. Someone with connections."

"Theo," said Vince promptly. "He is the best of us. He's a very Ravenclaw Slytherin."

"I think," Pansy said, "that we should get a couple of people into the Unspeakables as well." Harry nodded for the girl to continue when she paused. "I think Tracey, Daphne and I should become part of the Unspeakables. We've already started training for it, and if we're quick enough to finish the training, we could be placed within their inner sanctum in enough time to stop them from continuing their plans to drop the wards protecting us from the muggles. I think that should be our first priority." Everyone agreed, and the idea was accepted.

"Perfect," Harry answered. "We'll go with what we've got planned for now, and as other things come up, we'll make decisions then. So, until the Quidditch match, everyone keep their heads down, and watch your backs. We don't want anything to interfere with our goals, and I won't rest easy until everything we've discussed has been accomplished." Harry went around and shook everyone's hands, before he gathered his Slytherin family. They touched the portkey and disappeared, leaving behind a group of Ministers and schemers staring at the information on the boards.

"Well," said Oliver after long minutes, "it's begun." He waved his wand at the boards, vanishing them, before picking up the stack of parchment. He wanted to go over the pages Harry hadn't, to see if there was anything he could add to the plans. "Let's go," he said to the twins, nodding respectfully to the Ministers before they portkeyed away, one by one, until only Wood and the Weasleys were left. "We'll go over these pages, and see if we can add anything to what was already discussed." Nodding, the twins held out the portkey for Oliver, cackling as they were whisked away.


	6. Let's Get the Ball Rolling

**Let's Get the Ball Rolling**

_**AUGUST 21, 2001**_

_**OPENING OUR BORDERS TO THE MUGGLES**_

_**Good Thing or Bad?**_

_Sebastian Baker, reporter_

_It has long been held by our society that allowing muggles to know of us would be dangerous; perhaps even deadly. This is a mainly pureblood-held idea, and as the muggleborn and halfblood populations in our communities increase, it is an idea that, for all intents and purposes, seems to be fading. After all, the protestations of the purebloods against the muggleborns and halfbloods is their 'tainted magic'. They hold to the ideal that witches and wizards that are not born of purebloods are, by their nature, weaker magically than those born of pureblood parents. Our recent history has shown us that, indeed, this idea is a fallacy. One of the Darkest Lords to grace our shores was a halfblood. The man who defeated him was also a halfblood. The Head of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures is, herself, muggleborn, and one of the strongest witches to come out of Hogwarts in a good long while. Even a highly-decorated Auror is a halfblood. Does this justify opening our borders to allow the muggles to invade our communities? Let's take a closer look at the idea and judge for yourselves._

_One of the oldest magical communities originated in Ancient Egypt and Babylonia. We've ample evidence of the wizarding communities that existed in these areas around 300 BC, from magical items excavated from buried wizarding communities to the hieroglyphs that show ancient wizards performing their arts. Yet, the muggles of that time feared us, as they do now. Though these ancient magic-wielders were revered, they were also punished if their spell casting was perceived as malevolent in any way. In 331 BC, for example, 170 women were executed as malevolent spell casters, simply because of an epidemic of illness that swept through the country. Laws were enacted, to punish those who would cast malevolent spells against crops, and it wasn't much of a stretch to apply these laws to other 'instances' of evil or black magic. Practicing witches tried to keep themselves from being noticed, but throughout the ages, someone always knew. Either through jealousy, hatred, or fear, these people were brought to 'justice'._

_Though Germany attempted to temper these mass executions by enacting laws forbidding a belief in witches, they were a small minority. These laws upheld punishment of burning anyone accused of witchcraft by executing the perpetrators. Unfortunately, these beliefs would fall by the wayside as eastern Europe got swept up in the witch hunt craze. Contrary to popular opinion, the Inquisition that sparked mass witch hunts and burnings was started, not in Italy or Spain, but in Switzerland and Croatia. As the hysteria spread, the burnings came and went in waves in Europe during the 15__th__ and early 16__th__ centuries. It declined to a great degree then peaked drastically in the 17__th__ century._

_From 1561 to 1670, central and southern Germany showed the greatest number of prosecutions and executions of witches at the time. The first major prosecution of witches occurred in Germany in 1563, and the gruesome details were spread over the continent in a pamphlet that is now on display in our own Museum of the Burning Times. In Scotland during the Pendle Witch Trials of 1612, seventy people were executed as witches because the weather was bad. This was sanctioned by the ruling monarch at the time._

_The Americas caught the witch hunt disease in 1645, in Springfield Massachusetts. Hugh and Mary Parsons, husband and wife, accused each other of witchcraft. It was the very first trial of its kind in North America, and resulted in a finding of innocent for the husband, and acquittal for the wife. However, she was sentenced to be executed for the death of her child, and died in prison. The hunts and trials in the Massachusetts Bay Colonies lasted from 1645 to 1663. Eighty-three people were accused, and thirteen women executed, while only two men faced hanging. The Salem witch trials soon followed, from 1692 to 1693._

_It is estimated that between 35,000 and 50,000 people were executed for witchcraft, with 75% to 80% of them being women. In ancient times, witches were called, along with the holy men, to tend to the ill and help deliver babies. When something went wrong, however, it wasn't the holy man or the power of the witch that took the blame. It was the witch's intentions that were called into question. This information bears mute testimony to the fear that muggles hold for anyone or anything they cannot understand or control. I would say to you that, perhaps, one out of one thousand people executed during these times was a true witch. The rest were people who were different, or hated by a neighbor for some slight, or involved with someone that someone else coveted. In some cases, accusations were made just to garner attention. In others, it was a pack mentality that overtook the accusers. Not wanting to be seen as a conspirator or witch themselves, they went along with the rest of the group. Some accusers were just plain mentally ill, perhaps suffering from the effects of syphilis which ran rampant in those days._

_Though the muggles have a technology that allows them to see and hear things not typical to their world, that they deem fantasy, they are still remarkably closed-minded when it comes to any sort of differences, be they cultural, religious, political, or physical. As cultures clash and increase their global influence in the muggle world, the muggles themselves become more distrustful; more paranoid at differences to an extreme extent. So I ask you to think; to consider all sides of this plan, and decide for yourselves. Would opening our borders to the muggles be a good thing or a disaster?_

_**For informational and historical timelines of the muggle conflicts and their purposes see page 24.  
**_

* * *

_**AUGUST 25, 2001**_

"Minister Weasley!" The excited shout had Ron's head snapping up, and his eyes widened as he watched Minister of Magic Oblansk make his way to the box seat that Weasley had obtained. Behind him were several other Ministers, and nerves overtook the redhead as he watched everyone approach. Oblansk stuck out his hand, and Ron bemusedly shook it, wondering at his fantastic luck. _Here's the perfect opportunity for me to get these Ministers to talk about changing their policies and getting rid of more Dark practitioners._

"Minister Oblansk. Gentlemen. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Hermione had been coaching him on proper speech patterns for a good long time since he made Minister, and the lessons were finally taking hold.

"We're here to attend a Minister's conference, scheduled for tomorrow afternoon at the Hotel Davison. I'm surprised you've not received an invitation." Ron gestured to the other Ministers to take seats in the rather large box he had reserved. He'd expected his family to be here with him, but most of them were still working out the details for the reconstruction of the school's curriculum, and couldn't spare the time. The men filtered into the box, taking seats around the redhead as he sat in the center seat.

"I was not made aware that there was going to be a Minister's conference. Who is the keynote speaker, and what is the topic?" Oblansk glanced briefly back at the rest of the Ministers, who smirked behind the redhead's back.

"Minister Toshihiro is the keynote speaker, and the topic is whether or not to ban Dark Arts from our schools." Ron grinned, rubbing his hands and cackling in his head. _Abso-bloody-lutely perfect!_ he crowed to himself. "If you are not busy tomorrow, we would like you to attend. As you've already begun your campaign against the Dark Arts, we would be pleased to hear your perspective on your efforts."

"I would be honored to share my experiences, and perhaps give you some pointers on how to accomplish it more efficiently." Minister Toshihiro leaned forward, placing a hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"We are looking forward to it, Minister Weasley."

* * *

_**AUGUST 27, 2001**_

_**THE MINISTRY-CONTROLLED SCHOOL**_

_**Will It Benefit the Students in the Long Run?**_

_Sebastian Baker, reporter_

_For centuries, Hogwarts had stood as a bastion of wizarding education. Wizards and witches who graduated from this esteemed institution went on to do great things, including writing history and brewing never before discovered potions to benefit wizardkind. Allow me to give you a brief rundown of all the accomplished magical folk that have graduated from this fine school._

_Bathilda Bagshot, who wrote _**_A History of Magic_**_, is a graduate of Hogwarts. Her text is used extensively in the History of Magic class offered there. Libatius Borage wrote _**_Advanced Potion Making_**_, another indispensable text for the Advanced Potions class at Hogwarts. This reporter has also received a battered copy of this book, with annotations on the pages altering an instruction here and there that results in near perfect brewing every time. I will reveal the owner of the book shortly. Miranda Goshawk wrote several volumes of _**_The Standard Book of Spells_**_, an indispensable reference for all known spell work. Newt Scamander wrote _**_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_**_, and Kennilworthy Whisp wrote the seminal history of our most beloved sport, _**_Quidditch Through the Ages_**_. Every one of these brilliants authors came from our revered Hogwarts._

_Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt was a graduate of this venerated school, and was one of our most beloved Ministers, until his tragic death. Even our most adored headmaster, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore graduated from Hogwarts, as did the most famous alumnus in Hogwarts history, Harry James Potter. All of these fine men and women graduated from Hogwarts hallowed halls with a complete education. None of the classes were truncated or restricted, and information of all kinds was freely given. The person who had that battered potions book was none other than our most esteemed Potions Master, and the youngest person to ever achieve that distinction. Potions Master Severus Tobias Snape, a graduate of Hogwarts, went on to create potions that benefit us even today. Wolfsbane, without which the werewolf would lose his mind completely to the change at the full moon. Veritaserum, without which innocent people could be convicted of crimes while the guilty roam free. Professor Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration professor and deputy headmistress, made transfiguration an art. Her mastery of an incredibly difficult discipline only garnered more accolades for Hogwarts. All graduates of a Hogwarts that presented them a free and complete education._

_Now that the Ministry is involved in the restructuring of Hogwarts' curriculum, I wonder at the kind of graduates it will turn out. Without the necessary magical training, students will not be able to access their magical core with any degree of ease. Without using their magic to the fullest, their cores will stagnate and weaken. Restricting our magical education will only result in people incapable of defending themselves in a crisis. Once other magical communities learn of our weaknesses, it would only be a matter of time before another despot comes to power, and with no real magical power or skill, we will be like lambs to the slaughter.  
_

* * *

_**AUGUST 31, 2001**_

"Welcome, Minister Weasley, to Hotel Davison," Tracey said, smiling softly at him. "The conference is this way." She turned and led the redhead to a large set of double doors, pulling open the one on the right and stepping aside as the Minister stepped through. As soon as the heavy door swung shut, Tracey's wand was out. She moved it in a complicated set of circles, curls, curves and sweeps, murmuring the spell under her breath. A golden glow surrounded the doors, and she felt the anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards fall into place. She then stepped out into the sunshine, a broad smile on her face as she portkeyed back to Potter Manor to check in with the resistance.

* * *

_** SEPTEMBER 2, 2001**_

"The Wizengamot will now come to order," the gavel slammed on the desk, and Amelia Bones looked to her left and right at all the other members gravely. "We have been inundated with owls from concerned citizens. The articles in the _Daily Prophet_, while not on the front page, have nevertheless created quite a stir. Do we have the reporter who has written these rash articles?" A young man, sandy hair and hazel eyes, was escorted into the room and stood proudly in front of the governing body, staring down the multitude of judges looking at him. He touched the recording device in his pocket, activating it to record the trial. "What is your name, for the record?"

"I am Sebastian Baker," the young man replied, standing up straighter.

"Why are you writing these contentious articles?" Diggory barked, glaring at the youth.

"Because they're true," he responded, no shame in his voice. "We all know what policies Minister Weasley wishes to put into place. The Unspeakables are at this moment trying to find the spell work necessary to pull down our protective wards. You all have received the truncated curriculum for the next Hogwarts year. How can you sit there, knowing that the Minister is leading us all to disaster, and dare to question _me_?"

"Silence!" snarled Crouch. "How _dare_ you speak to us like that? We are the _Wizengamot_. We are judge and jury here, and you are the one being accused of disseminating information to incite civil riots. You will keep a respectful tone with us, or we will throw you into Azkaban. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Baker snapped. He glared hard at the members, and noticed that some of them were shifting uncomfortably in their chairs. _Not everyone agrees with the changes,_ he thought to himself.

"We will take a vote whether to jail you, or just restrict your freedoms until you make a formal, public apology about the lies you've been spreading." Bones turned to the rest of the Wizengamot. "All those in favor of incarcerating Mr. Baker?" Three-fourths of the hands went up. "All those against?" Five hands went up, including Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden. The rest cast no vote either way. "Very well," Bones turned back to the young man. "We have decided to incarcerate you. You will be sent to the holding cells in the Auror department, where you will be kept until such time as you are willing to make your apologies." Baker was escorted out of the room, and he slipped his hand into his pocket, withdrawing the recording disk. With a murmured word, it was sent to Potter Manor. A glow erupted on the desk in Harry's library, and Harry smiled as he received the disk.

* * *

_**SEPTEMBER 6, 2001**_

An owl flew through the window at the Ministry, landing on Luna Lovegood's desk. She had been made Secretary to the Minister, as it would seem inappropriate for the Minister to appoint his wife. Luna had presented herself to Ron, talking about her skills as a reporter for the _Quibbler_. She was a known quantity, having fought valiantly at the Department of Mysteries as well as the final battle, and Ron didn't trust the previous secretary. Luna got the job, and proved to be an invaluable member of Ron's team. Lovegood was able to alert Harry that she had made it inside, and they'd been communicating back and forth since. She took the message from the owl, shooing her out of the building before she could be seen.

_Hey love,_

_How are things? I need your help. I need you to contact Neville and Dean and have them somehow slip Sebastian Baker out of the building. He was brought before the Wizengamot for his articles, and subsequently arrested. Then I need you to work your special kind of magic and get me into the building undetected. The Wizengamot is meeting later this afternoon to vote on new policy changes the Weasel wants to put into place. He is, at this moment, trapped with other Ministers of Magic in a hotel, and will not be released for some time. If you can get me into the meeting room, that would be perfect. I can work my magic from there, and have them all vote 'no confidence' in Ron Weasley, thereby stripping him of his job and title. Then I'll be able to get the people into place that I need to, before it's too late._

_Thanks, doll._

_HJP  
_

* * *

_**SEPTEMBER 6, 2001-MID AFTERNOON**_

"We are here to enact more policies that Minister Weasley wants pushed through," Amelia said, her voice sounding tired. She _was_ tired. The howlers that came in morning and night kept her awake, her head ringing from the shrieks of the general populace. _Don't they understand that this is all for the best?_ she thought in despair. Shaking herself from her thoughts, she was about to raise the first policy issue when Amos suddenly spoke up.

"I think we should take a vote of 'no confidence' in Minister Weasley." Shocked eyes turned toward the man, who had been one of the most vocal supporters of Ron. He still grieved for the loss of his son, and thought the changes were long overdue. From the crowd of members, another voice seconded, then thirded, until nearly every member was agreeing with Diggory. Bones' eyes narrowed at the sudden change, before her mind became hazy and she found herself agreeing.

"All those in favor of a vote of 'no confidence' in Minister Ronald Bilius Weasley, signify by saying 'aye'." Every voice agreed, and the meeting was recorded in the Ministry ledger, striking Ron's name as Minister of Magic.

Harry grinned as he watched the confused members of the Wizengamot slowly drift away. _That had been way too easy, and too much fun_, he thought gleefully, his emerald eyes sparkling with malicious mischief. _Now all I have to do is throw my name around a little, and Draco will be the new Minister before the end of the week.  
_

* * *

When the public heard the vote of the Wizengamot, many of them cheered, relieved that the governing body had finally come to its senses. That very day, the _Prophet_ ran a front-page article.

_**WIZENGAMOT VOTE OF 'NO CONFIDENCE'**_

_**Weasley Ousted as Minister of Magic**_

_Terry Boot, reporter_

_In a stunning turn of events, the Wizengamot has voted to oust Minister of Magic Ronald Weasley. When asked, none could give any concrete reasons, only that they felt compelled to remove the youngest Weasley male from office. Ordinary citizens, however, saw it as the governing body coming to its senses._

"_It's about bloody time," one man said, irritation plain in his voice. "We all know what would've happened if that arsehole's idiotic plans would've been enacted. There would be none of us left." A woman had this to say._

"_I don't understand why he would take some of the best classes away from Hogwarts. I went there, I was sorted into Slytherin, and I'm not a criminal. His closed-minded bigotry has shamed our great wizarding nation."_

_Unfortunately, the consensus is that Ronald Weasley has done far more harm than good to the people of wizarding Great Britain. From news all over the world, it seems we've become a laughing stock. Other countries, to avoid conflict, have withdrawn their trade agreements and treaties, leaving us to fend for ourselves. It will take a remarkable politician to polish our very tarnished image.  
_

* * *

_**OCTOBER 31, 2001**_

_**HARRY POTTER BACKS NEW CANDIDATE**_

_**Says 'He's Perfect for the Office'**_

_Sebastian Baker, reporter_

_Harry Potter has come out of hiding to put his name and his Galleons behind a new face for the Minister of Magic. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin and once-suspected Death Eater, was hailed as the perfect man for the job by the Boy Who Lived. Here is a transcript of his announcement:_

"_Good evening, everyone, and welcome. As you all know, my name is Harry Potter. I've been living at an undisclosed location these past months to gather my strength. To rest and recuperate. To have a bit of privacy that I was denied for so many years. I opened my home to several remarkable people and their families, hoping to mitigate some of the pain that they'd had to endure at the hands of a lunatic. I have gotten to know all of them very well, and can say with absolute certainty that they are honorable, respectable people. I know that my next words will be a shock to you, but please bear with me as I explain._

"_I believe that Draco Malfoy would be a superb Minister of Magic. Having spoken to him extensively while still at Hogwarts, I learned what kind of person he really is. Behind the cold façade is a man with honor and integrity. A man who knows how to move within the political circles. A man who would never use the power of his office for anything but the good of the people. Yes, he is a pureblood; however, his blood status gives him a unique perspective on relevant issues. As it is mainly purebloods that control many of the political arenas around the world, his upbringing makes him suitable for the job._

"_Yes, I know that Weasley is a pureblood; however, he was never raised within the cultural norms. His family is very open to the idea of relating to and getting along with muggles. They've been blessed not to have had extensive contact with muggles as a magical person. I, unfortunately, have, and know first-hand how muggles treat anyone who differs greatly from themselves. Draco also understands this, if from a political and cultural standpoint. In fact, the muggleborns who attend our schools demonstrate emphatically how muggles react and behave. They come to this world knowing nothing of it, and expect everyone here, who was raised through generations in this world, to conform to their ideas and notions of behavior. They wish us to turn aside from our culture, our heritage, and embrace their divisional attitudes and beliefs. They even go so far as to call our traditions barbaric._

"_We are not muggles. We should not have to conform to muggle standards. There is a muggle world outside our borders. Go there if you don't like it here. But stop trying to change us, to adapt us to your ways. Stop trying to encourage us to forsake our traditions, our history, simply because you don't understand it. Keep muggles where they will do us the least harm. Keep our borders intact, so that we may live and love safely. Make Draco Malfoy your next Minister of Magic, and allow him to fix the wrongs done to us by ex-Minister Weasley._

"_Thank you."_

_Harry Potter then left the stage, amidst questions. However, Draco Malfoy took the stage, and answered all of our questions, no matter how rude or insensitive they were. He handled the interviews with a grace and decorum I've rarely seen in any politician, and he made us realize that what we lacked in the Ministry for so long was someone who understood the wizarding world at its deepest levels. So I encourage everyone out there to please elect Draco Malfoy our Minister of Magic. He is most definitely the perfect man for the job.  
_

* * *

_**JANUARY 2002**_

The swearing-in ceremony was surrounded by nearly everyone in the British wizarding world. Cameras, microphones, and Quick-Quotes Quills were in action at the historical event. The Weasley clan stood outside the fringes of the crowd, scowling. Ron had to be _silencio_-ed, to keep him from disrupting the proceedings.

"Do you, Draconis Lucius Malfoy, swear to serve as Minister of Magic to your best ability? Do you swear fealty to our great wizarding nation? Do you swear to never falter in the face of our enemies; to always put your people first; to serve with honor, dignity and grace?"

"I do." A silver glow surrounded the blond, magic diving into his core and solidifying his promise to his people. The silver was almost blinding, and gasps all through the crowd alerted everyone that the color of the bond wasn't normal. Usually, a witch or wizard had a pale yellow bond-glow; some have had much darker glows. Weasley's was a virulent red, which should've been a signal in and of itself. The silver glow told everyone present that Draco Malfoy was seen by Magick herself as worthy to hold the post of Minister of Magic. Harry, standing in a darkened corner of the stage, smiled as the oath sealed. _Now the real fun begins._


	7. Mending Fences

**Mending Fences**

"Miss Lovegood, I'd like to see you in my office," Draco said as he paused at the young woman's desk. She smiled widely and nodded, gathering her pad and quill before following the blond into the Minister's office. He rounded the desk and sat, Harry appearing from the shadows to stand by his side. Luna took a chair opposite Draco and grinned at the brunet happily. Draco turned his head and smirked at the raven before returning his attention to Luna. "There are several issues that need to be addressed," he said thoughtfully. "The first thing we need to do is change the composition of the Wizengamot. There are far too many Light wizards on the panel. We need to put more Neutral and Dark purebloods in the Wizengamot. We cannot have any halfbloods or muggleborns on the panel, unless they've been raised in the wizarding world from infancy." The blond looked apologetically at Harry, who shrugged and smiled.

"It's your game, Draco," he said softly. "You need to do what's best for our world. You're right. Wizards without any real roots in the wizarding world don't belong on the panel." The blond smiled gratefully and continued.

"I will need all the files on the Wizengamot members. Harry and I will sort through them and decide who gets to stay and who goes. Those we release will be replaced by the parents of my Slytherin friends." Here, he paused for a moment and looked at Harry. "Do you think we should offer some of the slots to Dark creatures? I think Remus Lupin would be an excellent representative for the werewolves, and I'm sure he knows of another werewolf that we could trust to be on the panel. We can also include vampires and veela. Any magical creatures that aren't adequately represented, nor treated fairly should be part of the Wizengamot."

"That's a good idea, love. I could possibly get in contact with Lorcan d'Eath, and see if he or some of his other part-vampire compatriots would like to be a part of the governing body. I think we should get at least two representatives from every hybrid wizarding sect. I'll contact professor Flitwick, see if he knows of any goblin-wizard hybrids that would be able to serve on the Wizengamot, as well. If we want to keep the goodwill of the goblins, we should at least provide them with representation. If we bring goblin hybrids onto the council, that could open up doors to allow us to align with them."

"That's great, Harry. I think I can get some Draconians for the panel, as well," Luna put in with a smile. Both men looked at her in surprise for a moment.

"You know some Draconians? But…they're _extinct_," Draco said, flabbergasted. She just smiled wider.

"No, they're not. They've been avoiding the wizarding world because they're afraid they'll be used, and badly at that. I can get in touch with a couple of Draconian clans, as well as a couple of Dark elf clans. My mother was a Dark elf, and I have all of the elven memories. I know where the clans are and I can get into contact with them for you, if you wish." Draco grinned maliciously.

"That would be brilliant. Now I know why Harry relies on you so much." Luna blushed, smiling, before becoming serious once again. "Now that we have the Wizengamot worked out for now, let's move on to Hogwarts. We need to revamp the School Board of Governors, as well as modernizing the curriculum. We need to be able to compete with the other magical schools in every way. That includes learning Dark Arts and Dark magic. The Board is the most important thing right now. We need to fill it with Neutrals, who have no stake either way. They will be more than willing to take our suggestions under advisement, and create a curriculum that is both modern and competitive."

"Good," Harry said enthusiastically. "I'd…I'd like to be the head of the board, if you don't mind, Minister." Draco beamed at his Harry, and the other man blushed.

"Spectacular. I was hoping that you'd get involved somewhere and not just hide in the background. If the people see you willing to work for them, they'll be more likely to accept the changes that will come in the next few months."

"Agreed. As soon as we have a reasonably neutral board assembled, we'll need to meet with them and go over the curriculum changes. Also, I think we need to change the nature of the sorting."

"Oh?" the blond questioned, eyebrow quirked.

"I don't think that the students should be sorted by House, but by affinity." When Draco looked at Harry, puzzled, he continued. "Our magical cores reflect the types of magic we are most able and comfortable doing. That is our magical affinity. So, instead of sorting by personality types and intellect, I think there should only be three Houses. The Dark, Neutral, and Light. The classes assigned to each house will be geared toward their affinity. This way, no student will have to feel like a failure because they can't master a spell that isn't geared toward their magical affinity."

"What of those who are more Light-oriented but aren't completely Light, and those that are Dark-oriented but not completely Dark?"

"We'll have classes that they can choose from, that they'd feel most comfortable with that will help them focus their magical affinity."

"Why have a sorting at all?" Luna asked. "That will still create a divisiveness that the school doesn't need." Harry rounded the desk and took the chair next to Luna before he began to speak.

"I believe the Dark and Neutral outnumbers the Light by a substantial margin. As far as I can tell, the majority of the Light wizards are muggleborn. But, a person's magical affinity can change, if they practice the other magics more often.

"Muggleborns, by their very nature, are divisive. They've already been raised to think a certain way, based on their parents and peers outside the wizarding world. They've been exposed to prejudices so cruel that they make the more rigid purebloods look like the welcome wagon. They come to us with ideas based on religious dogma, or political dogma, or cultural dogma. Unlike the wizarding world, where most everyone is, first and foremost, a wizard, the muggle world focuses on skin color, cultural differences, religious differences, political differences, financial differences, geographical differences, intellectual differences, and physical differences beyond skin color.

"I know that many of the purebloods joined with Voldemort because they wanted to rid the wizarding world of the muggleborns. They felt that those who weren't born here, of wizarding parents, had no place in our society. That they were inferior, somehow. To a great extent, I agree. They come here with so many biases, so many prejudices. They come here thinking they're far superior to us, simply because they belong to two worlds. Hermione, though smart, thought she was _better_ than those born and raised here, because she had been exposed to the muggle world as well. So it was easy for her to fall into line with the prejudices against purebloods, and especially Slytherins. It was what she was comfortable with. What she grew up with. She was very fortunate that her parents loved her unconditionally. It doesn't always happen that way.

"I understand the Slytherins' disgust for the Weasleys, as well. Other than the twins, the Weasleys are a pure, Light family. There's no room whatsoever for any kind of Neutral or Dark magic. Ron and Ginny made easy targets for the Slytherins. Being the last two children born into a very large family, Ron ended up getting last dibs on everything, while Ginny was spoiled rotten as the only girl. The Weasleys somehow _lowered_ pureblood standards. Though their family is ancient, being related to the Prewitts on Molly's side and Arthur's family going way back, with relatives in the Black family as well, they have no means to sustain their familial culture. They lost all of their traditions and history along the way in their efforts to make muggles look good. Arthur, especially, threw away his family honor chasing after all things muggle. It's revolting." There was a tap on the door, and everyone looked at the intruder with narrowed eyes. Neville blushed and shifted slightly. Harry instantly smiled at the boy, rising and walking to him.

"Nev! How are you?"

"I'm good, Harry. Glad to see that the Slytherins didn't kill you. Ron's been driving everyone spare trying to figure out where you went and why you left as you did. I never told anyone that you'd been keeping in touch with me. Luna and I have been meeting after work to compare notes, and also to share observations. If you'd like, after you finish your meeting here, Dean and I can meet you and the Minister in one of the Auror conference rooms. They're heavily warded against eavesdropping, and lock automatically once the door is closed. No one will be able to hear what we say."

"I'd like that," Harry replied. He turned to Draco, eyebrow raised. Draco nodded, a small smile on his face. "Great," the raven said, turning back to Neville. "I'll have Luna send you a memo when we're ready." Nodding, the Gryffindor left. Harry turned back to the Minister, a smirk on his face. "This should be interesting."

* * *

As soon as the door to the conference room closed, Harry could feel the wards snap into place. He smiled, relieved. Neville began the meeting.

"Dean and I have been keeping an eye on the internment camps outside our communities. Many of the Dark creatures and hybrids being kept there are ill, and need help. Half of the werewolf camp has died because there's no assistance given to them when the full moon comes. No place for them to lock themselves away. No way to fight the wolf. Lupin is an Alpha, and has been challenged for dominance. Most of the werewolves that died were ones challenging for the Alpha spot. It's really ugly."

"The half-vampires are in no better shape," Dean said into the small silence. "The daywalkers are near starved to death. They've been receiving animal blood as their sustenance, and it's driving the vampire side of them mad. Weasley wouldn't allow an establishment of a blood bank to voluntarily feed the daywalkers. He felt that, since they were Dark creatures, they didn't deserve any kind of decent, humane treatment. Most of the ones who are surviving adequately on the blood given them are denouncing the British wizarding world, calling us cruel and monstrous. They're right. Above all else, these daywalkers are _human beings_."

"I've received reports from some people working underground to try and free the hybrids and Dark creatures," Luna added. "Most of the camps are unsanitary. They have no proper facilities for hygiene or eating. Most of the creatures sleep on the ground, with thin, ragged blankets for comfort. They're not being fed properly, nor are they receiving any medical attention for their injuries or illnesses. Weasley was trying to kill them with neglect, and he's damn near succeeding."

"Neville, Dean, I want you to take a contingent of house elves with you to each camp. Have them make as much food as they can for the inmates. For the daywalkers, have the house elves go to blood banks in the muggle world and take what they can without emptying their reserves or getting caught. That should do for the time being. I want those camps cleaned up and proper facilities in place before the end of the day."

"Yes, Minister," both men said simultaneously. They stood, nodded, and left, chatting softly between themselves. Draco turned to Luna.

"Set a press conference for tomorrow and one p.m. sharp. I want every news source out there. Be sure the Weasleys and Granger have a front-row seat."

"Yes, Minister." She hurried away to complete her task, leaving Harry and Draco alone in the conference room.

"I'll be by your side, Draco. I won't let anyone harm you."

* * *

_**SWEEPING CHANGES IN THE MINISTRY**_

_**Minister to Enact New Laws and Change Lawmakers**_

_Sebastian Baker, reporter_

_This reporter has long held the idea that the current lawmakers have become complacent with their power. No longer do they serve the wizarding community; they serve whomever is in power and whomever agrees with their skewed ideals. Today, the Minister of Magic, Draco Malfoy, declared war on the governing bodies. This is a transcript of the press conference:_

"_Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome. I have called this conference to announce a few changes that will take place as soon as possible. The first order of business is repopulating the Wizengamot. I will be taking some time over the next few days to look at the files of the current members. I will look at their voting records, and how their votes benefited or harmed the communities. I will also look at their affiliations, to better gauge the reasoning behind the laws passed and the votes that were cast. Those I feel that will not fall in line with our agenda to better our world will be replaced. I've already contacted several people who are more than willing to take their place on this most esteemed council. I will also be including hybrids and representatives of various magical creatures on the Wizengamot, who will be able to fairly represent their brethren in matters of law. We cannot, in good conscience, exclude these ancient beings from helping to lead our wizarding nation into greatness._

"_Next, I will be dismantling the current School Board of Governors and replacing them with members who are Neutral in magical affinity. Harry Potter has graciously agreed to head the board, and I think he will change things for the better for our school, once again putting it at the forefront of wizarding educational institutions. Any wizards of Neutral affinity, please apply to Harry Potter if you wish a place on the Board._

"_Finally, as soon as it is feasible, I will be dismantling the internment camps outside our communities, and setting the hybrids and Dark creatures free. We, as wizards, have no right to contain or otherwise incarcerate these people. All of them, be it by infection or birth, are descended of great magical races that have been here long before we were. Instead of fearing them, we should welcome them. Instead of exiling them, we should be bringing them into our world; into our politics and culture. We have squandered a marvelous opportunity to learn from these beings, and to grow._

"_In my investigations of these camps, I've learned of the abuses done to them. I've learned that they have no proper facilities for bathing or toilet, no proper facilities to eat, and no beds. They are made to sleep on the ground, under thin blankets. Furthermore, the werewolf population in the camps has been halved. Because no one was provided with a place to sequester themselves to protect others, nor were they provided the Wolfsbane to help them keep their sanity, many of the werewolves fought for supremacy. We've lost __**half**__ of these remarkable people because of our blindness and stupidity. To that end, I intend to get the names of every one that has died, and compensate their families for the losses. Losses that should not have occurred. I will do the same for all the other victims of our paranoia. These people deserved none of the treatment we gave them._

"_Thank you."_

_Reporters shouted questions, and the Minister deftly turned them away, stating that he would release a more comprehensive statement at a later time. _

"Malfoy!" Ron Weasley snarled, glaring at the blond. A perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose on his forehead, and his silver eyes were shuttered. Ron turned his glare to the man standing next to the blond. "How could you do this to us, Harry? We're your _friends_! Not this slimy sack of shite!" Hermione grabbed her husband's arm, trying to get him to calm down, but it wasn't working. Her own eyes telegraphed the hurt and betrayal she felt at Harry's actions.

"How could you turn our world into a bunch of squibs?" Harry snarled back, infuriated. "How could you think it a _good_ thing to let muggles in? How could you imprison _Remus_ when he's never done _anything_ to you?" The redhead sputtered for a moment before answering. The crowd, which had begun to disperse, came back to listen intently to the argument.

"Lupin's a werewolf. A Dark creature. He had to be isolated just like the rest of the Dark creatures."

"Remus was our _friend_. Remus helped fight for our world. He kept me protected while I fought my way to Voldemort." Most of the people present flinched, and Harry snarled before he continued. "Most of the people you put into those camps weren't even _involved_ in the war. How can _children_ be held responsible for a few lunatics?"

"They're _Dark_, Harry. _Dark_. That makes them _evil_." Green eyes narrowed, and Harry's face looked like it was set in stone.

"I'm Dark," he replied flatly. "Does that make _me_ evil?" Blue eyes widened in shock.

"N-no you're not. You can't be. You're a Gryffindor. You can't be Dark." Harry smiled humorlessly.

"The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. Said I'd be great there. Said I'd make my true friends there. Guess I should've listened to it."

"No. No. Stop lying, Harry. You're not Dark. Stop lying." There was a frantic tone to Ron's voice that cut Harry deeply. His humorless smile widened, his eyes bleak.

"I don't lie, Ron. You should know that. Of all the things you _think_ you know about me, that is one that is true. I don't lie. So, tell me. If I am evil, as you say, why would I put my life on the line for seven years to kill Voldemort? Why not just _join_ him? It's not as if he hadn't offered, after all."

"Harry," Hermione finally spoke up, voice careful and placating, "come with us. It's obvious that your exposure to the Slytherins has twisted you somehow. Made you think that you're like them. Come with us, and we'll help you." Harry's eyes darkened in anger, until they were nearly black. Before he could answer, a voice spoke from the crowd.

"If you really want to know his magical affinity, I suggest you use the _moris ostendo sum_ spell. Just point your wand, incant the spell with a flick at the end of _sum_." Hermione huffed at the voice; she had heard of the spell, and she knew how to use it. She turned back to her friend and pointed her wand at him. Harry tensed, his eyes narrowed, and she hesitated for a moment, hurt by the mistrust he was showing. Shaking off her feelings, she cast the spell and…_nothing._ She tried two more times with the same result, and snarled. "Allow me," the voice said from her left, startling an _eep_ from her. She turned to the man curiously, and her eyes widened as she recognized the Head Auror, Richard Jugson. He pointed his wand at Harry, and the raven stood there, relaxed, a small smile on his face.

"_Moris ostendo sum_," he murmured softly. Granger watched his wand movements carefully, and noticed a slight turn of the wrist during his flick. An amber light emitted from the end of his wand and encased Harry. The amber light circled and pulsed for a moment, before Potter's magical core was revealed. It glowed a deep indigo, nearly black, and was luminescent and beautiful. Gasps in the crowd had Hermione turning, puzzled. The Auror turned toward her after he canceled the spell on Harry, and performed the same on her. Her core showed a bright ecru color. It was pearlescent and gleaming. "You understand now, Miss Granger?" Jugson asked. "Mr. Potter's magical affinity is, indeed, Dark. Now, I don't know about the rest of you, but I've had enough of this display. Mr. Weasley, you will take yourself and your family and go home, before I arrest you for creating a public disturbance." Cowed, the Weasleys slunk away, Hermione looking back at Harry once with longing in her eyes.

"Thank you, Richard," Harry said softly, smiling at the man. Jugson nodded his head before turning on his heel to return to his offices.

* * *

A/N: _Moris ostendo sum _is Latin for _to show to be._


	8. Resolves and Irritating Skirmishes

**Resolves and Irritating Skirmishes**

"We've gone over all the files of the Wizengamot," Draco said tiredly. It had been three weeks since he'd been elected, and they were incredibly busy, _full_ weeks. He'd had to interfere in several blood feuds, and had to mitigate a dispute between the Head Auror and the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. Over _parchment_, for Merlin's sake! He wouldn't trade it for anything, however. He was exactly where he wanted to be, and was starting to repair some of the damage wrought by Weasley's incompetence. "What do you think, Harry?" Though the raven wasn't truly in the political arena, Draco depended on the other man's advice. Together, they worked through the issues facing the wizarding world, and together they came up with workable solutions that had the other wizarding communities around the world taking notice.

"Well, I think we should keep Bones," he said softly. "She cares deeply for the wizarding world, and it would show goodwill on your part to allow her to maintain her status as a member, if not her position."

"I agree. We'll keep Ogden and Marchbanks as well. I believe they want a different wizarding world, as reflected by the way they voted on most of the legislation. They clearly expressed their outrage at the opening of our borders to muggles, as well as the internment camps for the Dark creatures and hybrids. I think they'd be easy to work with, and I'd like to elevate their positions. I think they'd be of invaluable assistance to my mother when she takes the spot of Chief Witch."

"Good thinking. As well as all of the Slytherins' parents, I've received the names of the Dark creatures and hybrids that want to be part of the Wizengamot."

"Excellent. We'll announce the names at a special ceremony, after we've dismissed the rest. What do you think we should do with Umbridge?" Harry closed his eyes in thought; he hadn't even considered her. She was an excellent toady for Fudge, and she'd made Harry's life hell the one year she served as Defense instructor and Grand High Inquisitor for the school. He _still_ had the scars on the back of his hand from the blood quill. Taking a deep breath, Harry told Draco of what the woman had done during fifth year. He showed the blond the scars as he spoke, his voice flat and dead. Draco took Harry's hand, smoothing his fingers across the scars carved into the brunet's flesh, brushing the back of the raven's hand with his lips and making Harry blush charmingly. When he finished with his story, silver eyes were molten with rage.

"She was the one pushing Fudge to enact all those magical creature restrictions and laws, wasn't she?" Draco asked, his mind turning. Harry nodded, still lost in his memories. "I think I have just the thing…"

* * *

_**DELORES UMBRIDGE DENOUNCED!**_

_**Grand High Inquisitor Stripped of Titles and Magic!**_

_Sebastian Baker, reporter_

_In what is considered a giant leap forward, Minister of Magic Draco Malfoy has stripped Grand High Inquisitor Delores Umbridge of her titles and has bound her magic in punishment for her crimes against students while she was employed at Hogwarts. She had been revealed as a torturer during her stay at the school, using Unforgivables on the students, and the highly illegal Blood Quill, scarring our Savior in the process. Additionally, for her shocking treatment of magical creatures and hybrids, she is to tear down the internment camps outside our communities, and clean the areas; replanting plants and flowers to beautify the scars left behind. She is to do all this as punishment for her reprehensible behavior while she held power over people's lives; something the Minister is calling 'community service'. He has provided her with help in the form of teens that are being punished for small infractions. None will be able to use magic to accomplish these tasks, as the Minister has temporarily bound the youthful offenders' magic as well._

_The Minister has changed the forms of punishment. He no longer feels that Azkaban is a suitable place for any but the most hardened, vicious criminal. To that end, he will have a Detention Center erected, where the small-time and petty criminals will be incarcerated. Until the Center is built, petty criminals will spend time in the cells below the Ministry. It is his sincere wish that those who break the law can be rehabilitated; turned into honorable and hardworking citizens. This is his first step toward that goal.  
_

* * *

The stadium was packed. Every bench was filled with murmuring, milling, shifting people as they waited for the announcements that would change their world. The Minister had called this mass meeting to announce his changes and to implement them. Draco stood behind the curtain of the stage, which sat in the very center of the stadium. When he was to step out onto it, the curtain would disappear, allowing everyone around him to see him. Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe were to either side of Draco, offering him protection and support. They were his personal bodyguards, and Harry had been training them to sharpen their senses and skills. They were now deadly. Finally, it was time. The blond brushed the wrinkles from his fine robes and stepped out onto the stage, the curtain fading from view. He stepped to the center, smiling slightly as he felt the protective wards surround the stage. _Merlin, _he thought dizzily, _what his magic does to me…_He cast a _sonorous_ and began to speak.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. I have called this meeting to apprise you of the changes being made to our great wizarding nation. I know that many of you will see my changes as a betrayal to wizard kind, but I assure you, that is not my intention. My intention is to take us forward, into the twenty-first century, without compromising our safety or our traditions. We are lagging behind every other wizarding nation in the world in progress and innovation. The last truly great strides our nation can claim came from Potions Master Severus Snape, and that was many years ago. We stand on the brink of destruction, because we refuse to allow anyone not to our standards to flourish. We refuse to allow ideas that would better our nation take fruit, simply because these ideas come from those of us who are not Light, or of pure blood. That will end today. My first order of business is to replace some of the Wizengamot members. I seek to create a more balanced, more harmonious governing body; one that will be able to argue all sides of an issue, and come to a reasonable consensus. One that will be as fair and impartial as I can make it.

"Chief Witch will now be Narcissa Malfoy." Boos and hisses came from the crowd as the statuesque blonde strode up the stairs and stood by her son. He turned and pinned the badge to her robes, smiling gently at her. "I've chosen her, not because she's my mother…" A shout of "bollocks!" came from the crowd, and Harry immediately strode to stand in front of the seats.

"Do not make me cast a _silencio_ on you, Weasley," he snarled, glaring into angry blue eyes. Emerald eyes rose and took in the rest of the crowd. "I will not hesitate to cast _silencio_ on all of you, should I find it necessary." A hex came from behind him, and he spun and deflected, casting a body bind almost immediately after spinning. The wizard fell to the ground, and gasps rippled through the crowd as they watched Harry approach the immobile wizard. Everyone shifted, wanting to see what their Savior would do. "Bad form, Charlie," Harry said softly, his eyes sad. "Trying to hex someone in the back. That's a very _Slytherin_ way to attack someone." He left the man on the ground and raised his head, his eyes burning as he slowly spun to take in everyone. "You will all _behave_. I do not want to hurt any of you, but I will." He walked back to the stage and took his seat beside a group of witches and wizards.

"I've chosen her, not because she's my mother," Draco continued, unruffled, "but because she's strong. During the Dark Days, when Voldemort spent a great deal of time in my family home, she showed a quiet strength that was inspiring. She was the glue that held our family together. She lent her strength to me when I felt I was on my last legs. She _endured_, with a regal grace that was breathtaking. She knows when to fight for something, and she knows when it is best to retreat and regroup. She will listen to arguments with impartiality, and take all sides of a discussion into account before making decisions.

"Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden will be her Assistant Chiefs. My mother should not have to shoulder the burdens alone. She is wise enough to understand that she will need guidance and intelligent discussion. Marchbanks and Ogden understand the wizarding world at its deepest levels, as does my mother. This is what makes them suitable to be Assistant Chiefs." Draco continued down the line, keeping some of the Light wizards and witches, but firing most of them. "I want to create a more balanced, less biased panel, so I've decided to include more Dark wizards and witches. To that end, I've instated the parents of my Slytherin friends." A lone 'boo' came from the crowd, and Ron was instantly silenced. The rest of the crowd saw the logic of it; with more Dark people on the panel, the laws would be more fair and just.

"I've also brought aboard these fine people, who will help to make our laws more fair. Remus Lupin and John Masalko will represent the Lycans." Both men stepped up to have the badges pinned to their robes. Remus had received all the vaults and properties from Sirius' estate; Harry didn't want any of it, and gave it all to the werewolf. Remus took full advantage and bought himself a brand new wardrobe. He looked like a new man, and many eyes followed the handsome man with lust. "Lorcan d'Eath has graciously accepted a post on the Wizengamot, and he's brought Llewelyn Selwyn, who has also accepted. They will represent the Daywalkers. For the goblins, Philomena Flitwick and Filbert Foswinkle have accepted as half-goblins. For the Draconians…" There were gasps in the crowd as two tall, exotically beautiful creatures stepped up to the Minister. Draconians hadn't been seen in centuries, and the eyes ate up these stunning beings. "Alexander Dennison and Serena Starbright. For the Dark Elves, Marina Lightfoot and Demeter Proudfoot." Draco finished announcing the new Wizengamot, and silence reigned for a moment, before a few in the crowd started clapping enthusiastically. Before long, everyone was clapping, whooping and cheering. Ron glowered at everyone, not pleased in the _slightest_ that there were Dark, evil _things_ on the Wizengamot.

"My next order of business is to announce the new School Board of Governors. Harry Potter has graciously accepted the post as Head of the Board, and these Neutrals will serve with him." Draco turned to Harry, and he and his Board stood and bowed shallowly. "They are Linda Boyd, Timothy Wilder, Linda Hunter, Charles Roosa and Loretta Naylor." Everyone clapped again, and many of the pre-Hogwarts students cheered and whistled, knowing that the coming school year would be _fun_. "In regards to Hogwarts, we will no longer be sorting to Houses. That antiquated way of things was divisive and toxic. Instead, we will sort by magical affinity. To that end, there will only be three 'houses'. There will be the Dark, the Neutral and the Light.

"In the past, students whose magic did not connect with the types of spells taught struggled with their abilities. Because their affinity didn't match the magic taught, they were seen as slow, or weak. In actuality, students whose magic is Dark are unable to completely master Light spells. Conversely, students who are Light are unable to master the Dark spells. For many, many years, Hogwarts concentrated on Light magic, and left those whose affinity was Dark to struggle on their own. Most of the students came to school with a rudimentary understanding and training of Dark Arts. However, since Hogwarts didn't carry their basic educations on, many of the students quickly fell behind.

"It weakens us as a wizarding nation to allow any students to fall behind. It also sends a message to the rest of the world that we are unwilling, or unable to accept those whose leanings are Dark. Many of the other nations hold no prejudices toward magical affinity. They all see magic for what it is; power and skill. There is no good or evil; there is only intent. We need to educate _ourselves_; to develop understanding for all magical races and creatures. We need to become the strong, proud wizarding nation we once were.

"I'm appointing Blaise Zabini as Head of Magical Law Enforcement. He has taken all of the exams necessary, and has proven his extensive knowledge of the law. He is to replace our current Head, Rufus Fudge, nephew of former Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. The Head Auror position will be taken by Theodore Nott, whose connections and intellect make him most suitable for the job. Richard Jugson, our current Head Auror, has graciously taken over the newly developed post of Head Hit Wizard. Jugson will be in charge of overseeing the department and seeing to the specialized training of the Hit Wizards. His department will maintain independence from the Auror department, and he will only answer to the Minister.

"I feel that the legal departments in the Ministry must maintain their own autonomy, to better serve the wizarding public. Each department head is intelligent and conscientious. I believe that they will provide the protection and safety we all need and desire, and I believe that they will help restore the pride our great nation has lacked these many years."

Resounding cheers shook the arena, and Draco smiled widely at the reception, optimistic that things would finally change for the betterment of the Dark.

* * *

Ron Weasley stormed into the Ministry, his wife and sister close behind him. Hermione was still head of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, but she knew it would only be a matter of time before her department was changed. In her heart of hearts, she agreed completely with the Minister's plans to include all magical beings in the lawmaking process. After all, she had fought for years for house elf rights, and would be more than willing to help the Ministry to further the goals of all magical creatures. She never said this out loud, however. She wasn't _stupid_.

Ron passed Luna's desk without a second thought, and slammed into an invisible barrier, breaking his nose. He shouted with pain, grabbing his bleeding face and bending over in agony. Hermione glared at the blonde witch before she pointed her wand at her husband. "_Episkey_," she murmured softly, the healing spell repairing the damage. Ron sighed in relief as he straightened, and he glared fiercely at the Minister's secretary.

"Let me in!" he growled. She just smiled at him, her eyes dazed and unfocused. Infuriated, he slammed his closed fist on her desk. _**"LET ME IN!"**_ he bellowed. Just then, he felt two sets of hands grab his arms and pull him away from the desk. Looking to his left and right, his eyebrows shot into his hairline at spying Dean and Neville on either side of him, restraining him.

"Weasley," a voice said from the doorway of the Minister's office. Ron whipped his head around, eyes wide at the sight of the incensed brunet in the doorway. There was a fury simmering within the depths of the emerald eyes that had the Weasleys stepping back cautiously. Except Ron. He was being held between the Aurors, who dragged him up to Harry. "What do you want?" Ginny and Hermione gathered behind the redhead, watching Harry cautiously.

"I demand to see the Minister," Weasley snarled, baring his teeth.

"Do you have an appointment?" Ron goggled at his ex-best friend for a moment before his face reddened.

"No, I don't have a bloody appointment. I don't need an appointment to see the ferret. _**LET ME IN!**_"

"If you don't have an appointment, you can't see him."

"It's all right, Harry," Draco said from behind the brunet. "He can come in." Dean and Neville released Ron's arms, and the redhead made to push past Harry. The raven didn't budge, and he let his magic loose in warning. Ron danced a couple of steps back from the dangerous, Dark magic spiraling around the Gryffindor's body.

"I'll be watching," Harry growled threateningly. Turning, he stalked back into the office, standing next to Draco, who was seated behind his desk. Ron stormed up to the desk, stopping inches away and glaring at the blond. Ginny and Hermione took seats against the wall, jumping slightly as Crabbe and Goyle stepped into the office to stand just inches behind the redhead, who took no notice of the bodyguards.

"Just who the bloody hell do you think you are to change everything like that?" Ron asked furiously. "You can't just put all those evil _things_ on the Wizengamot. You're going to destroy us!"

"How?" Draco asked simply. Ron sputtered for a moment before he gathered his thoughts.

"They're _evil_! Like you! You've only put them on the Wizengamot so that they can help you become the next bloody Dark Lord!"

"If anyone were to become a Dark Lord," Harry said in amusement, "it would be _me_. After all, I _did_ absorb Dumbledore's and Voldemort's magic when they died." Hermione gasped as she looked at her once-friend. His emerald eyes met hers, and she could see the sheer power swimming in them. She grabbed Ginny's hand, squeezing in fear.

"Stop defending him, Harry!" Ron yelled, ignoring the raven's confession. "He's just a slimy snake! He doesn't deserve your friendship, and he doesn't deserve you defending him, either. Come back to us, where you belong."

"Was there a point to this visit, Weasel?" the Minister asked on a sigh.

"You won't get away with it," Ron snarled, pointing a rigid finger in the Minister's face. "I will stop you somehow. I helped defeat You-Know-Who, and I can beat _you._" Ron started to lean closer when he felt very large, very brutal hands grab his arms and the back of his neck. He winced, then yowled as the grip on his neck tightened to a punishing degree. His shoulders went up defensively as he was forcibly dragged away from the desk and toward the door. Ginny jumped to her feet, her face full of concern for her brother. Hermione rose to follow, but was stopped by the Minister's voice.

"Granger, please stay a moment. I need to speak with you." She stepped hesitantly toward the desk as the office door closed behind the departing Weasleys. "Have a seat. This won't take long." Nodding resignedly, she perched on the edge of the chair, her eyes flitting to Harry occasionally.

"I've seen what you've been trying to do in the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures department. I'm impressed with the efforts you've put in to try and change the regulations. To that end, I wish to make you head of a new department. You will be the head of the Creatures Rights department. It will be your job to liaise between intelligent magical creatures and the Ministry. You will have a staff that will answer to you, and you will answer directly to me. I want you to create programs that will more completely integrate the intelligent magical creatures with our world. I want you to write legislation to take before the Wizengamot that will guarantee equal and fair rights for all creatures, be they Light or Dark.

"I know that your pet project is the house elves. I understand your desire to 'free' them. However, freedom is not what most of them desire. Your ideas to compensate them for their work are promising. I want you to get together with a variety of different house elves, from different environments, and come up with a workable solution that is both fair and understanding. I also want you to set up a program where they would be able to report abuses to themselves, without fear of reprisals.

"Your only goal is to ensure that all intelligent magical creatures have fair representation, and that they have a voice in the government. I wish you to deal only with those intelligent magical creatures that interact regularly with wizarding society. Those magical creatures such as centaurs and merpeople, have their own societies and governments. They have no wish to involve themselves with wizarding society, and should be left alone, unless they approach you with valid concerns. I need you to make yourself available to any intelligent magical creature that needs our aid. Leave the other, lesser magical creatures to the Magical Creatures department."

Hermione sat, stunned, at the magnificent opportunity she was being offered. Here was a man, who, as a boy, had treated her with derision and disdain, offering her a dream job. Her eyes flicked to Harry again, hoping to see something behind the blank mask he wore. She saw nothing, and heaved a small, sad sigh before answering Draco.

"I'd be honored, Minister. Considering our past history, and my husband, why would you offer me this marvelous opportunity? Especially as I'm muggleborn."

"You are intelligent and powerful in your own right. You can be focused and driven. I need someone who would do everything they could to understand a situation, and work within whatever constraints necessary to get the job done. I need someone who isn't afraid to go up against insurmountable odds to accomplish a task. You are most suitable for the position. Your duties start Monday, and your office is on the third floor." He reached into a drawer and pulled out a key. "Here is the key to your office. The office number is on the tab. There are several cubicles outside the office that will be used for your staff. I suggest you take home these applications, and decide which people you want to use. You will need to contact them so that they will be there for you come Monday." At that obvious dismissal, Hermione took the stack of files and left, dazed. Once the door was closed, Harry smirked.

"That's one way to keep an eye on the Weasleys," he murmured.


	9. Hidden Agenda Revealed

**Hidden Agenda Revealed**

"All right, settle down," Draco said, tapping a gavel on the long table. Everyone settled into their chairs and looked attentively at their Minister. Luna perched in a corner, watching and waiting as her quill hovered over the blank parchment on her lap-desk. The Minister couldn't help but smirk at the eagerness coming off of his Slytherin friends. _Today's the day, _he thought, with no little maliciousness. _The day we begin to free the Dark._ "Time to get this meeting started. There are several issues we need to discuss, and more personnel changes that need to be made." He paused and looked around the room at all the faces, marking those set for replacement. He looked to Lupin first, and enjoyed the smirk on the wolf's face.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Harry grabbed his honorary godfather and pulled him into a hug. "Moony," he whispered into the older man's graying hair. "I'm so sorry that Ron did that to you."_

"_It's ok, cub," the werewolf answered softly, rubbing the raven's back in comfort. "It wasn't your fault that the world you fought so hard for turned to shite." Harry snuffled a laugh into the man's shoulder before carefully leading him to a chair in the Minister's office. "Minister Malfoy," the older man nodded respectfully to the blond behind the desk, an eyebrow raising at the devious smile on the Minister's face._

"_I've called you here for a reason, Lupin," Draco said softly. "You are a Dark creature. I understand that, during your incarceration you've come to accept your nature." The older man nodded, curiosity in his eyes. "Excellent. I would like you, and one other werewolf you feel can be trusted, to serve on the Wizengamot." Remus' eyes widened in shocked surprise._

"_But…I'm a __**Dark creature**__," he sputtered. "The laws are very clear on where my place is in this society." There were worlds of pain and bitterness in his voice, and Harry's emerald eyes gleamed in satisfaction._

"_I've changed those laws, and will continue to change those laws. I am putting more Dark wizards on the Wizengamot, as well as Dark creatures and hybrids. I want the legal body to be more impartial; more fair to a large majority of our constituents for now. That will change once I've maneuvered a few things into place. The restrictions on intelligent Dark creatures will be changed, and in some cases dropped. I'm creating a new department to handle the issues of creatures' rights in our community. I want you to feel like a contributing part of our society, and I want you to have pride in your heritage. You are a Dark creature. Someone of blood that has been around for centuries. You have nothing to be ashamed of, and if you fully accept your nature, you will be a great power." Remus stared into sincere silver eyes, and his inner wolf whined his eagerness. Finally, the werewolf nodded his acceptance, before rising to leave. Harry quickly followed, catching him before he could open the office door._

"_Here," he said softly, handing Remus a Gringotts key. Amber eyes stared into emerald as the raven explained. "It was Sirius'. He left me his estate, and his titles. I don't want any of it. He and I were never close; he never saw me, only my father. So, I went to Gringotts and transferred everything to you. It's all in your vault now, and the properties require your signature for the transfers to be complete. You meant more to him than I did, and I think it only right that you have his estate." Remus' eyes showed the hurt on the raven's behalf, knowing that what Harry had said was true. Sirius never really cared for the boy, only what the child had represented._

"_Thank you, Harry. I hope that you can look on me as family someday."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"I've already changed, or in some cases eradicated, the laws governing magical creatures. I feel that intelligent magical creatures should be treated as well as regular witches and wizards. They should have the same rights and responsibilities as the rest of us. To that end, I've created a new office, overseeing the rights of intelligent magical creatures. Mrs. Hermione Weasley is head of the department, and any issues or problems related to magical creatures is to be directed to her.

"Ronald Weasley has been barred from the Ministry. He is no longer permitted free access to this building. His intentions are less than cooperative, and I do not wish his contentiousness to interfere with my attempts to straighten out the mess he and other past Ministers have created. In the coming days, I will assign liaisons to the other foreign Ministries, so that we have constant friendly and open communications with other wizarding communities throughout the Continent. I've also begun plans to meet with Ministers from Asia, Australia, North America, and South America. Even though they are a fair distance from our shores, their actions and policies could very well affect us. If we cultivate allies in these communities, someone like Lord Voldemort will not be able to establish a foothold and threaten our way of life again.

"Remus has brought me a list of names that I will be interviewing over the next few days. I will decide where these people will be placed. I will be speaking with each of you individually when I've made my decision. Your input would be valuable as I decide which offices need to be closed, and where these new people would be most effective. You are dismissed." Shuffling and coughing filled the air as everyone left the conference room, Luna following to fetch the next group for a meeting, leaving Harry, Draco, and Remus behind. "Are your people ready?" the blond asked the werewolf.

"They are," he answered with a malicious smirk. "Everyone I've put on the list has fully accepted their natures, and are ready to take their places in your administration. I've also contacted some Veela, as well as some more Dark Elves. The centaurs will also stand behind you. Their Dark-ish natures make them more willing to support you, especially with the changes to the magical creature laws you've made."

"That _is_ good news," Harry said, smiling. "They will be formidable allies." Luna entered the room after a discreet tap to the door, smiling.

"The Unspeakables are ready for their meeting with you," she said softly.

"Excellent," Draco said. "Please show them in." Nodding, she left, followed fairly quickly by a group of men and women wearing hooded cloaks. He could see Pansy's smirk and Daphne's hair peeking from their hoods as the group sat down. Luna took her seat in the corner of the room, nodding at Remus as he beat a hasty retreat. She conjured her lap-desk, parchment and a quill and began to take notes of the meeting.

"Thank you for meeting with me," Draco opened, looking at each pale face. "I brought you all here to discuss a few things. Pansy?" The brunette pushed her hood back, smiling at her best friend.

"We've managed to halt the destruction of the wards on our borders, but they have been weakened over time. Had Tracey, Daphne and I not infiltrated when we did, the wards would've been gone. These people had nearly completed the necessary spells." She sneered at the rest of the Unspeakables, and Harry smirked at them as they shifted uncomfortably under her venomous glare.

"Pansy, I believe that you should be Head Unspeakable," Draco said unceremoniously. There were grumbles, and the current Head stood, snarling at the Minister. Harry stepped in front of the blond, his magic swirling around him.

"You have an issue with that, Merriweather?" the raven growled softly, emerald eyes glowing. The Unspeakable chose to ignore the warning, jabbing a rigid finger toward the Minister.

"You have no _right_ to impose your will on the _Unspeakables_. We are an independent party of the Ministry, and answer to _no one_."

"That is where you are wrong," Draco answered the angry man. "When you signed your employment contract, _in blood_, it bound you to the office of the Minister. The _only_ person you are to answer to, is _me_. Do not forget that you are magically bound to the Ministry, and to me, for the rest of your natural life. Becoming an Unspeakable is a lifelong commitment, and should you attempt to try and thwart my goals, or in any way become a hindrance to the office of the Minister, your magic will kill you." Draco took a deep breath before turning to Pansy. He ignored the standing man, hoping that Merriweather would realize his precarious position and see reason. "You need to completely overhaul the department," the blond continued his train of thought. "Instead of trying to discover and destroy Dark artifacts, I want them collected and studied. I want their magic to benefit us, and the only way to do that is to understand it. I also want the Dark artifacts that have been confiscated from Dark families returned to them at once. Most of those artifacts are priceless heirlooms, passed through generations of family, and we have no right to hold them any longer. Besides," Draco smirked evilly, "the families will need them if they are to help us eradicate the influence of the Light wizards.

"How is the research on the _Fidelius _coming?" he asked, changing the subject. He was pleased to note that the other Unspeakable had finally taken his seat.

"As well as can be expected," Tracey answered softly. "With the access to your libraries, Harry, we've been able to dismantle the runes and arithmancy that went into the spell. It'll be another few days before we know if we'll be able to cancel it."

"That is encouraging news. Once you've completed your task, let me know and we'll go from there. You are all dismissed." Merriweather grumbled loudly as he and the rest left the conference room. Harry chuckled softly before he turned to the Minister.

"I have an idea I would like to discuss with you," he said softly. "Gather the rest of the gang in your office after hours."

* * *

"Harry, love, that's _brilliant_." The raven beamed, blushing at the praise. Draco, Pansy, Millie, Tracey, Theo, Blaise, Greg, Vince, and Luna were in the Minister's office with Harry, and all of them were grinning widely at the _surprise_ he had unveiled.

Across one wall of the office was a map of wizarding Great Britain. It also included the outlying communities in Ireland, and Harry had spoken to his contacts throughout Europe, explaining his proposal. It received unanimous praise, and every wizarding community across the continent had also adopted the idea. The map resembled the one that the Marauders had developed for Hogwarts, with one exception. Where the Marauder's Map had included every person within the castle, Harry's map only indicated the locations of the _Light_ wizards and witches. He went on to explain his proposal in more detail.

"We can't put monitoring charms on the Light populace. Weasley did that to the Dark practitioners, and it would be hypocritical of us to employ the same underhanded methods. Instead, we watch their movements on this map. We'll have some of the twins' spy globes in place in the larger areas, such as taverns, halls, and other meeting places. When we see an abundance of Light practitioners congregating in one place, we'll activate the spy globes and see what they're meeting about. As you can see," he indicated the map, "it lists the name of every Light wizard and witch, and where they're currently located.

"We will be able to monitor their every move, and I've had this implemented in the other surrounding communities throughout Europe. Every one of the Foreign Ministers of Magic were fully on-board with the idea. They will also put spy globes in place, and watch their people. Should there be a revolt in the making, we will be able to crush it before it becomes bothersome."

"Draco can't stay in the office 24/7 Harry," Theo said quietly. "What about when he's not here?"

"I've set up a smaller version in the Manor," the raven replied, smiling at the Slytherin. "It is equipped with a special alarm that will wake us if there are meetings after dark. We will not be caught unawares."

"Um, Harry?" Millie asked softly. "What about Weasel and the mudblood? Draco created a special department for her, that she heads. If she gets wind of what you've done here, she'll go to Weasel and, most probably, the _Prophet_ to tell her tale." Harry smiled, and it wasn't a pleasant smile at all.

"Don't worry about her," he said. "Draco and I have _plans_ for her. As for Weasley, let's just say that, with the _Prophet's_ stories about his policies and the near-destruction of our world, he'll find it very difficult to collect allies."

"So, what, exactly, are you looking for with the map?" Blaise asked, playing devil's advocate for a moment. "How can you justify spying on a portion of the public like that?"

"Once we eliminate all Light practitioners from public office, they'll be angry," Draco said. "Furious, even. After all, my campaign hinged on the _equality_ of the Ministry. When they discover how badly they've been duped, they'll try and rise against us. With the map, we'll be able to quash any uprising before it begins."

"But it's fully visible to anyone who walks into the office," Pansy said softly. "How are you planning on spying and squashing rebellions if everyone and his brother can _see_ you spying?"

"It only becomes visible to those with a Dark affinity," Harry answered, grinning widely. "I've ensured that no Light witch or wizard will know it's here, while all the Dark practitioners will be in on the secret."

"How…how do you know that you can trust those with a Dark affinity?"

"We've been oppressed in this society for far too long. We've been browbeaten into believing that there's something inherently _wrong_ with us because we're Dark. Because our magical skills lean more toward the harsher, more violent defensive and offensive spells. Because we're _willing and capable_ of hurting someone without thought of consequence. We are strongest when we stand together, and those of the Dark know this. They will not turn away from the new wizarding world we will create."

"Um, Harry?" Millie said hesitantly. "You're not affiliated with the Dark. At least, not overtly. Why should _you _care?" He smiled at the girl reassuringly, feeling her fear of offending him.

"You don't think being the _Boy Who Lived_ carries its own stigma? How many times over the years had people whispered and gossiped about me being Dark? How many times did they jump to the conclusion that I was in league with Voldemort? I was made to feel less than nothing because I had power I wasn't aware of; because I could speak parseltongue. Because a piece of Voldemort's _soul_ found a home inside me. I _know_ what it's like to be demonized. I am going to _love_ making their worst nightmares come true."

* * *

Shuffling and rustling calmed in the large Ministry meeting hall as the Minister took the stage. Harry sat on a chair just behind the blond, his eyes narrowed and scanning the hall for any troublemakers. The twins stood, disillusioned, on either side of the raven, acting as bodyguards. They were carrying some of their more…interesting products, and were willing to use them to defend as necessary.

"Thank you all for coming," Draco said, smiling blindingly. The Light relaxed in their seats, believing that all was right and perfect in their world. His next words yanked the rug from under their feet in a most unpleasant way. "The following people will be replaced on the Wizengamot." Slowly and clearly, Malfoy went through the list of names, every single Light wizard, except for Ogden and Marchbanks. He then went through the list of names for the replacements, many of them Dark creatures. Veela, more Dark Elves and Draconians, werewolves, vampires, as well as goblins, were placed on the judicial panel alongside more Dark and Neutral witches and wizards. Gasps rang through the employees of the Ministry as they watched the beginning of the fall of the Light.

"I have here a list of names that will liaise with the other Foreign Ministers of Magic," the blond continued, unruffled at the shouts of denial from the assemblage. More Dark names rolled from the Minister's lips, and outcries were ignored as the Dark began to make its move outside the shores of Great Britain. "These people will work to keep the lines of communication open between us and those magical communities outside our borders." As he listed the names of the liaisons, many of the Light wizards protested quietly to their neighbors, a great number of which were Neutral or Dark wizards. The Dark had worked so hard to remain under the radar that most of the Light had no earthly idea that they were Dark. But now it was time for them to shine; to gain control of their world, and they smirked at their complaining companions. A few more announcements, and the Minister ended the meeting, leaving the podium followed closely by Harry, Greg, Vince, and the disillusioned twins. Once the group made it to the Minister's office, everyone relaxed, and Fred and George dropped the spell, smirking widely at their friends.

"How, exactly, did the two of you become Dark, again?" Draco asked, puzzled.

"Dad's related to the Black family," Fred answered. "Grandfather Septimus married Cedrella Black. That makes us your cousins, of sorts. Even though her views mirrored those of Septimus and Dad, she was still a Black, and her family's history is steeped in the Dark. I guess we were unexpected beneficiaries of their Dark affinity."

"Besides," George chimed in, a grin on his face, "we couldn't possibly be the most successful pranksters after the Marauders without some Darkness." Draco shook his head, a fond smile on his face for the twins, before getting down to business.

"So how is the school restructuring going?" Harry's emerald eyes lit up with feral glee.

"It's going marvelously. We've got the curriculum set. The Neutral and Dark students will be benefiting from a complete education. They will be learning and practicing the Darkest of defensive and offensive spells, and the upper years will be learning to create their own spells. I was able to find an incantation that, when added to a created spell, will ensure that only those of a specific affinity can use it when it's freed. This way we will be able to control who can use the new spells.

"Additionally, the Light's curriculum is…special. They will be learning only the most basic of Light spells and magic. I'm hoping that, without proper use and exercise of their magical cores, the Light magic will weaken, making them more squib like. I want them to be nothing more than _pets_ when they've finished."

"Ok, we've covered the Ministry and the school," Blaise said with a smirk. "What about Azkaban?" Harry grinned widely, his eyes gleaming maliciously.

"Azkaban will be reserved for those Light wizards who will not accept their lot. I suspect that most of the Weasleys will be guests there, as well as many of the ex-Gryffindors I went to school with. We'll keep a couple of dementors on staff to keep them submissive, and we'll use the rest of the dementors to help us 'train' the Light wizards to be proper pets. Severus and Lucius will work with Pansy, Tracey and Daphne to develop protections for the Dark wizards, so that the auras of the dementors won't feed on them. We'll have more than enough Light practitioners to feed them."

* * *

"We've done it, Harry," Tracey said excitedly. Emerald eyes looked at the girl expectantly. "We've broken the _Fidelius. _We can find _any _hidden manor or meeting place."

"Fantastic," the raven breathed. He turned to the blond, eyebrow cocked.

"Great news, Tracey," Draco said, smirking. "Now we can go ahead and invade and confiscate any and all Manors used to house secret organizations or used to hide the Light. They still owe many of us for the destruction of our family Manors and legacies. What better way to gain recompense than by taking what they value most?"

The following weeks were spent destroying the protections that hid the renewed Order of the Phoenix headquarters, as well as those lands used to hide the Light refugees. By the time that the Unspeakables finished bringing down the protections, not one single Light wizard was free. Azkaban quickly filled with rebels, and the children of the rebels were placed in community centers, tended to by house elves. The children were not permitted to leave the center, and the Manor homes and properties were confiscated and auctioned off to the Dark families that lost everything under Weasley's term. Heirlooms and collections were sold and the money was used to fund the changes to Hogwarts. Harry stood back and watched as the legacy of the Light was slowly destroyed.


	10. Surprises Around Every Corner

**Surprises Around Every Corner**

"You can't do this!" the Minister of Magic for the United States bellowed in fury. "We have our own set of laws and regulations. You just can't come in here and change _everything_! We won't allow it!" Blonde brows rose on a pale forehead as silver eyes took in the American's ire. Harry stepped forward, standing beside Minister of Magic Malfoy, and let his magic loose. Pale blue eyes widened in fright as the American Minister watched the power swirl and coil around the raven-haired man. He took an unsteady step back, watching as Harry's magic built until the pressure was too great to bear. Everyone in the American Minister's office dropped to their knees, hands clapped to their heads, while Draco smirked maliciously, swimming in the arousing effects Harry's magic had on him.

"You have no choice," Draco murmured. "As of now, your office will be closely monitored by two people from our office. You will do as I say, when I say, or the consequences will be dire, indeed. Yours is but the first step in my control of the entire wizarding world. Do not make me regret letting you live." With that venomous pronouncement, Harry and Draco left, leaving behind Kohlson and Camden, two of the 'special aides' trained and suited for this specific task. They stood in the corners of the office, facing the door, and watched as the American Minister slowly got to his feet, his head hanging.

"Sir," whispered an aide, "what do we do now?"

"Nothing," he said back, defeated. "Nothing."

* * *

"I beg your pardon?" the Canadian Minister of Magic goggled at Draco. The blond smirked, brushing invisible lint from his fine robes.

"I said, I am leaving two of my aides here to keep an eye on things; to ensure that you do exactly as I say."

"Just who the hell are _you_ to come in here and demand things of me?"

"I am the Minister of Magic for Great Britain," Draco replied softly, silver eyes glinting, "and this" sweeping his arm to his left, "is the new Dark Lord, Harry Potter." Silence reigned as it seemed as if all the air had been sucked from the room. All eyes stared at the once Savior of the Wizarding World, many in betrayal. The raven-haired man just smiled viciously, letting his magic swim and swirl around him. Draco shuddered at the feel, allowing it to distract him for a fraction of a moment before refocusing on the meeting. "If you wish to live another day, you _will_ obey. I will know if you step _one toe_ out of line." With that final pronouncement, both men turned and left, confusion in their wake.

"He can't be serious?" one aide said to another. The Canadian Minister looked at both women, defeat in his eyes.

"I'm afraid he is."

* * *

Draco didn't even have to say anything when his arrival was announced to the Greenland Minister of Magic. The small man bustled over to the blond, bowing profusely, words of support and concession spilling from his lips. The British Minister smirked, his eyes glimmering maliciously as he watched the little man abase himself. _Now I know why Riddle enjoyed this so much. It feels __**wonderful**_. Two more attachés were placed, and Harry and Draco left, apparating south of the United States border.

* * *

The visits went on in this manner for many days. The Ministers for most of the larger countries were blustery blowhards, ensconced in their seats of power and unwilling to allow anything to come between themselves and their goals. The smaller countries, and the islands, were all grateful for being included under the umbrella protection of the Minister of Magic for Great Britain. They all saw Draco Malfoy as their savior; someone who would protect and help them. Someone who _cared_. And he did. Just not for the reasons they believed. Malfoy was happy to allow them their delusions, and Harry, for once, enjoyed the notoriety of his name, throwing it around like so much rice at a wedding.

At each stop they made, they put up the special Map, making it so that only those of a Neutral or Dark affinity could see it. Those countries that had pushed the Dark into the background, or who persecuted those of non-Light leanings, were quickly subdued by those they had chosen to ostracize. When those with a Dark affinity rose against the established order, Draco and his allies were there, helping to reshape those wizarding governments, until not one speck of Light was in the driver's seat.

* * *

"I'm glad _that's_ over," Harry sighed gustily, flopping down into the sofa in front of the fire. His Manor was empty, save he and Draco, as everyone else had 'repossessed' a Manor that had been taken from the Light. Draco smiled as he pulled off his outer robes, holding them out for Ginny Weasley to take. She had a two inch wide steel collar around her neck, and steel bands around her wrists and ankles. She was dressed in a simple cream robe, made of soft cotton. She was fortunate; other Dark wizards treated their pets cruelly. She bowed her head, the hatred that had simmered deep within her brown eyes now beaten back. It had taken many days with the dementors for the girl to finally break. After that, she became a willing, docile pet. Every once in a while, Draco would see a glimmer of the hero-worship love the redhead had held for Harry as she would do something for him, and it made the blond grimace in disgust. Weasley handed the Minister his tea, lingering too long handing Harry a cup, and Draco finally snapped. He slammed his hand down on the crystal globe on the mantel, and watched with cruel eyes as the girl fell to the floor, writhing and screaming in pain. The steel collar glowed red as the punishment curse ran through her body, and her brown eyes stared at Harry, begging him to be the hero she'd fantasized about since she was a small child. Harry just curled his lip, emerald eyes filled with scorn as he glared down at her.

"P-please, Harry!" Ginny begged through her tears and screams, her hands reaching out to grasp his pant cuffs. "Please!" Harry yanked his pantleg from the girl's hand and leaned down, fury in his eyes.

"Please _what_," he snarled into her face. "Please help you? _Save_ you?" Draco lifted his hand from the punishment orb, wanting Weasley quiet and coherent for this. Her sobs and screams died down to sniffles as she lay there, staring up into snapping emerald eyes with fear. "I have a life now. I'm _happy_. Draco makes me very _happy_. The Slytherins are the best friends I've _ever_ had. You goody-goodys have ruined this world. Draco is making it better. Safer. More _interesting_. He's making it easier for me to attain, and _keep_, my Dark Lord status. You are nothing more than a pet." He smirked cruelly as brown eyes widened in terror. "Remember," he hissed, "pets can be _put down_." Straightening, he held his hand out to Draco, who happily took it.

"Weaslette, please return to your room. Do not leave it until you are summoned. Should you be caught out and wandering for _any_ reason, you will be destroyed," Draco ordered, turning his back on the sniveling creature at his feet. He grinned at Harry, allowing the brunet to pull him from the room. Ginny lay there for a moment longer, before struggling to her feet and shuffling to her room. Once there, she collapsed onto the bed and buried her head in the pillow, heartbroken sobs muffled. After she had released all of her pent-up anguish, she sat up, brown eyes red and swollen and nose running. Sniffling and wiping her nose on her sleeve, her eyes narrowed as she began to think.

_I __**will**__ have you, Harry. Make no mistake. Somehow, I __**will**__ have you.  
_

* * *

"_Psst! Hermione!"_ A harsh whisper hissed to her as she sat at her desk, head bent over the latest legislation on Dark creatures. She had been literally chained to her desk, the links long enough for her to reach her sofa to sleep. House elves, the creatures that she had fought so hard to free in the beginning, popped in to provide fresh clothing, food, and whatever minimal comforts she needed. She never asked for anything; too mired in despair to care. Her job now was to regulate the Light. To ensure that every continent and every country had regulations in place to monitor, and in some cases punish, those with Light leanings. She was also required to revamp the educations of every wizarding nation, using the example that Harry had set with Hogwarts as her template. She was tired, sore, and apathetic as her burning eyes scanned yet another piece of legislation. The hissed whisper barely got a flicker of response. _"Hermione!"_ Cringing, she looked toward the grate in her office, her eyes dead as she took in the disheveled form of her husband.

"What do you want, Ronald?" she asked in a monotone. Blue eyes flickered with rage before the redhead in the grate sucked in a breath to control himself.

"I'm here to save you and the rest of the wizarding world from that backstabbing bastard," he snarled softly, his fingers curling around the grate. Using brute force, he was able to push the grate from the wall and scrambled from the opening clumsily. He staggered slightly as he stood, a momentary dizziness making his head spin, before he strode with purpose to his wife. He softly touched her cheek, stroking gentle fingers down it, and she leaned into the caress, eyes closed.

"Where's the rest of your family?" she asked softly, life finally returning to her voice.

"In Azkaban," he snapped, his unoccupied hand curling into a tight fist. "They were sent there when they wouldn't cooperate. I don't know if they're even sane anymore." He closed his eyes tightly in grief for a moment, jaw clenching, before he opened them again to look at his defeated wife. "Why are you still here?"

"I can't leave," she sighed tiredly. "I'm chained to my desk. This is where I live, eat, sleep, and work." A snarl of rage tore from the redhead's lips as he stared at his beaten wife.

"Listen, I'm going to do everything I can to help you. I don't have my wand; they took it and broke it when they caught me the first time, but I'll think of something." Just then, the office door opened, admitting Dean and Neville. They both smirked at Ron as they strode toward him, grabbing his arms and dragging him away. He screamed and kicked and fussed as he was dragged through the Ministry, before he was thrown into a small room and locked away. He ran to the small, barred opening in the door, glaring at the smirking Aurors as they stood opposite the cell, watching.

"Why are you working for that traitor?" he barked at them. They smirked back, shrugging lazily as their only answer. "He's ruined the wizarding world!" Ron continued his vitriol. "We've been taken over by evil, and you've done nothing to stop it!" Finally, Neville huffed and stepped a little closer to the door, eyes narrowed.

"They're not evil," the once-shy man snapped, making Ron jerk back in surprise at the venom in the other man's voice. "The only sector of the Light that are suffering are those that absolutely refused to fall into line with the Minister's plans. The ones who absolutely refused to see anything but their own agenda. Wizards like _you_, whose vision would have turned our proud nation into a bunch of squibs. You, who would've let muggles in to tear us apart; to exterminate us." Ron's eyes narrowed as he opened his mouth to answer.

"Dumbledore thought we could get along with the muggles. That we could live side by side with them. He didn't think that they were dangerous, so why should I? I only wanted to make his vision of a perfect wizarding world come true."

"Dumbledore was blinded," Dean spoke up, stepping up beside Neville. "He thought that all people, magical or muggle, could get along. That, somehow, our world would be able to change the prejudices of the muggle world. I lived in the muggle world during the summers, same as Harry and Hermione. I was witness to their cruelty every day. And, before you ask, no, they didn't know I was a wizard. Not even my own family really knew. I had the handicap of being dark-skinned to begin with. I had no intention of adding another layer of bigotry on top of it."

"I don't believe you," the redhead snapped, turning away from the men outside his cell. "If Dumbledore didn't see this supposed prejudice, then it doesn't exist. He wouldn't do anything to deliberately put us in danger like that." A new voice had Ron spinning around, eyes wide with shock.

"Albus Dumbledore believed in the good of _everyone_," Harry said, emerald eyes sad. "I cannot argue against the fact that he was a great man. However, my own experiences, as a magical child in the muggle world, bore mute testimony to the treatment that _all_ of us would've faced, had we let muggles into our world. Albus refused to believe that people could be consciously cruel to those different from themselves. Unfortunately, from his lofty perch as headmaster, he was never able to witness the cruelty visited upon myself, Neville, Luna, or the Slytherins for no discernible reason.

Additionally, the man had his own agenda, and had convinced an entire _world_ that I was some superhuman hero. He placed me with muggles to prevent me becoming arrogant and spoilt. Yet, he did absolutely _nothing_ to stem the hero-worship that inundated me when I finally came back to this world. I went from being nothing to being something in the space of twenty four hours, and had absolutely _no_ guidance or real support." He paused for a moment, watching the fury flash across blue eyes. He cocked his head to the side as he stared at his once-best friend before continuing.

"Do you remember what you asked me after we first met?" At the redhead's bewildered shake of his head, Harry continued. "You asked me if I was really Harry Potter, then you gestured to your forehead, asking if you could see the scar. As if my name and scar were all there was to know about me. At the time, I was so desperate for friendship that I overlooked it. After all, you attached yourself to me unreservedly at that time, and it felt wonderful to have a friend of my very own." Harry paused, eyes grown hazy with memory. "I loved you. I put my trust in you. And I listened to you when your prejudice reared its ugly head. Granted, Draco did nothing to endear himself to me when we first met, but your venom for all things Slytherin was extreme, to say the least. Everyone convinced me that all Dark wizards were evil, and all Slytherins, as Dark wizards, were evil as well. You twisted me; made me forget that all Dark wizards are _human_, first and foremost."

"That's a lie, Potter," the redhead snarled, face red. "There is nothing human about the Dark." Emerald eyes snapped in anger as Harry glared at Ron.

"So, I'm not human. Good to know." Blue eyes widened in shock as Ron realized the gigantic blunder he'd just committed. Harry turned to the Aurors, finality in his voice. "I want you to take him to Azkaban right away. Place him in a cell in the bowels of the prison, as far away from anyone as you can get. I want two dementors assigned to his cellblock, and I don't want to see or hear him again."

"Wait!" the redhead cried as Harry started to walk away. "Harry, _wait!_" There was desperation in Ron's voice as he cried out to the brunet, but Harry kept walking, shoulders squared and face blank. He ignored the cries until he Apparated home, where he collapsed on the sofa and buried his face in his hands.

Draco found him there hours later, face still buried in his hands. He carefully sat next to the raven, running long, pale fingers through inky locks in an attempt to soothe away the hurt. Draco could feel Harry's anguish deeply, and was patient as he waited for the brunet to explain.

"Ron doesn't think I'm human," came the muffled voice. The Minister's brow furrowed in confusion, before the words sank in and he became enraged.

"The Weasel doesn't know _anything_!" the blond snarled viciously, his hands still running through Harry's hair. Harry leaned into the blond, before he stretched out on the sofa, putting his head into Draco's lap and silently begging for the comfort he needed. Smiling, his ire forgotten, Draco leaned down and gently kissed pleading lips, his tongue sweeping along Harry's lower lip before plunging into the hot, moist cavern. He flicked his tongue over Harry's, tasting the spice and Dark magic that made up the raven's unique flavor. Harry's tongue pushed its way into Draco's mouth, flicking over the ridges in the blond's palate and making him shiver with want. An unexpected hardness poked into the back of his head, and Harry pulled away slightly, smiling up into foggy silver eyes.

"Let's take this someplace more comfortable, where we won't be disturbed," the raven said huskily, his voice sending shivers down the blond's spine. Harry rose from the couch, entwining his hand with Draco's and pulling him up after. They made their way to their rooms, kissing and fondling and stroking the whole way. When they finally made it, Harry shoved Draco into the closed door, his knee between the blond's thighs and rocking steadily against the other man's arousal. Whimpers and moans greeted this passionate assault, and Harry smirked before unbuttoning Draco's formal robes, revealing the white button-down shirt underneath. As the robe slid to the floor, nimble fingers made quick work of the shirt before diving to the placket of the slacks as the white garment drifted to the floor. Harry's fingers dove into the open fly, ghosting gently over the erection hidden within, smirking as the blond arched into his teasing fingers. Harry curled his fingers under the waistband of the slacks and pants, sliding them down over pale thighs before stepping back to stare.

He licked his lips as he took in the glimmering beauty of the man before him. Skin that looked satiny soft covered muscles of steel as Harry's eyes drank in the sight. His hands reached out automatically, fingers gently caressing as Harry marveled at the wondrous sight of those muscles flexing and quivering under his questing fingers. He flicked a rosy nipple, eyes widening in desire as the blond arched into the stimulation, a quivering moan cutting through the heavy atmosphere. Harry jolted as he felt fingers fumbling with the fastenings of his own clothes, and he helped the blond to divest himself of his garments, suddenly anxious to feel all that satiny ivory skin against his own.

They stumbled to the bed, falling into it as their hands pinched and groped and slid over aroused flesh. Moans and whimpers filled the still air as they pushed each other toward completion. Suddenly, Harry gripped Draco's hands, looking into dazed eyes.

"We'd better stop. I want to make love to you, but only when you're ready." Silver eyes narrowed in irritation as Draco pulled his hands free, one gripping onto Harry's erection tightly.

"I want you now," he snarled, making desire shiver over Harry's skin. "I've been ready for you for _months_. Please." The preparation was slow and painstaking. As Harry slid fingers into Draco's body, the blond would stiffen, eyes squeezing closed with discomfort. The brunet took his time, kissing Draco's stomach and licking his hardness as he waited for the blond to adjust to each intrusion. Finally, after what felt like hours, Harry positioned himself at Draco's entrance, looking deeply into silver eyes glazed with passion, before he slowly breached the blond, pausing at each grimace and grunt and whimper until the other man had adjusted to the intrusion before continuing to push himself in. Fully seated, Harry waited breathlessly while Draco rode out the pain, the brunet's body stiff with tension. He couldn't believe how _tighthotgood _it felt, and was afraid of losing his load before things got a proper start.

Muscles clamped down on his erection, and he jolted violently at the squeezing, staring into mischievous silver eyes. "Well, Harry? Are you going to do something, or are you planning on setting up camp?" Growling lowly, Harry pulled himself out until only the head was in, before slamming his hips forward, striking Draco's prostate in the first go. The blond arched off the bed, a gasping scream erupting as he clawed desperately at the raven. Smirking, Harry continued his passionate assault, their delight and magic climbing toward satisfaction. As they reached desperately toward their peak, the magic swirling in the room surrounded them and, at the point of climax, sank into their skin, burning them with an almost unbearable heat as they came, screaming each others' names. Gasping and trembling, Harry slowly lowered himself onto the man underneath him, leaning his forehead against Draco's and staring deeply into sated eyes. Draco stretched up and brushed a tender kiss against Harry's lips, the spark of magic making them tingle.

"Nothing's ever simple with us, is it?" Harry asked with amusement as he could feel the blond's magic swimming underneath his skin.

"Nope," Draco answered, grinning as he felt the incredible power that Harry had amassed swirling in his core. "Wouldn't have it any other way."


	11. Happily Ever After?

**Happily Ever After?**

_**ALL HAIL THE NEW DARK LORDS**_

_**The times, they are a'changin'**_

_Sebastian Baker, reporter_

_I've had a moment to sit with the new Dark Lords of the wizarding world, and it has been enlightening. As you know, over ten years ago Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort, and had freed the wizarding world from his tyranny. At that time, it was assumed that the world as we know it would be better, safer. Instead, we'd been plunged into darker times when former Minister of Magic Ron Weasley had taken office. He had tried to turn us into a nation of squibs, but Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter fought valiantly not to let that happen. When Weasley was ousted and Malfoy instated, the wizarding world started to change; to grow. Our safety and livelihoods were guaranteed when the Minister halted the work the Unspeakables were doing to bring down our protective wards. Potter used his boundless store of magic to strengthen them to an astonishing degree. Now, we all can move and live safely, knowing that no muggle will ever be able to breach our borders. Following is the interview in full._

_DP: Are you satisfied with the way things have turned out?_

_DM: I am very satisfied. As a child, I had always dreamed of being Minister of Magic. I never knew that having Harry by my side would grant me all of my deepest desires._

_DP: No regrets?_

_HP: None. Everything is as it should be, and everyone is in their proper place. The muggleborn populations are under strict control, and we've made great strides to reduce the halfbloods._

_DP: I'm glad you've brought it up. I have a great many questions about that. Why strictly monitor the muggleborns' activities? Why keep them here at all?_

_DM: We wish to prevent any more muggleborn births. We also wish to prevent the potential of our discovery, should one of the muggleborns decide to 'show off' in front of muggles. The risks to us are monumental should we allow the muggleborns beyond our borders. Until we can figure out exactly how two muggles can give birth to someone with magic, we cannot take the chance that one of them would decide to reveal us to them._

_HP: Besides, they serve a very useful purpose, don't you think? (At that moment, Hermione Granger came into the room, wearing nothing but a wide steel collar. She looked filthy, and her hair was matted. Bruises littered her sallow skin, and her eyes reflected defeat.) Meet one of the muggleborns. Hermione Granger has been very useful to us, helping our children learn and grow, and she even contributes to the easing of tensions for those who work hard to make this world perfect._

_DM: (smirking) She is one of our finest projects. The scientists are nearly finished with their research, and should have an explanation for her magical capabilities any day. Then, we can work on changing it, if possible. (He nodded, and Granger made her way from the room. I felt a measure of pity for her, and couldn't help but wonder how we all were duped as completely as we were.)_

_DP: What measures have you taken to reduce the halfblood population? And why do it at all, considering you, Mr. Potter, are a halfblood?_

_DM: Pureblood wizards were fading ten years ago. With our borders as open as they were, wizards could come and go, allowing the mating of wizard to muggle. With these matings came wizards that were more and more squib like. The mixing of magical and muggle blood was slowly killing us. Harry's parents were both magical, as his mother was a muggleborn witch. His blood is more pure than other halfbloods, simply because both of his parents were magical. Others aren't so fortunate. It is very rare to find a halfblood, with a muggle parent, who is powerful. That strength depends greatly on the lineage of the wizarding parent. If, say, one of the Weasleys mated with a muggle, that offspring would be incredibly weak, magically, because the Weasleys are, themselves, not magically powerful in spite of their ancestry including Blacks._

_One of our most trusted Aurors is a halfblood, but his magical parent comes from a very long and distinguished line of wizards, which makes him powerful in his own right. Add to that, his ancestors are Dark, and it makes him a worthy ally. Our efforts are only to ensure that wizard kind does not become extinct due to crossbreeding._

_DP: What are your reasons for locking away the Light wizards? I know that many of them are extremely powerful, and could only benefit our nation. Why not use them?_

_HP: Who says we're not? Those with Light magical affinity serve as pets for the rest of us. The ones who refuse to fall into line with our agenda are in Azkaban, under careful guard of the dementors. We all know that, bar a few exceptions, Light wizards are magically weak. They lack the deep-rooted passion and fire to use their magic well, whereas the Dark wizards are full of fire and conviction. Light wizards treat their magic like it's a given; like a tool to be used when they're too lazy or complacent. Dark wizards understand their magic for what it is: the deepest, most primal part of their soul. This is why the Dark has such a brilliant command of their magic and are able to use it with deadly precision._

_DM: The so-called power of the Light has been nothing but myth and braggadocio. They're all bluster, with very little bite. Those of the Light who were able to come out on top are ones who have melded their Darker leanings with their magic to some success. Wizards like Alistor Moody and Albus Dumbledore. Everyone believes these two men to be the scions of the Light, when in all actuality their magic was more Grey. They were not afraid to use Darker spells out of necessity or convenience._

_DP: So you're saying that those Light wizards who were powerful weren't purely Light?_

_HP: That's right. Use of the mind magics, like Legilimency, required a Darker cast to their magic. Truly Light wizards cannot perform the mind magics._

_DP: So what are your ongoing plans for the wizarding world? How are you able to maintain such iron control over the entirety of it?_

_DM: I have my ways. (The Minister had smirked as he answered this question, and the look in his eye had me shivering.) As far as future plans, I intend to start relocating our worlds; expanding them, if you will. Our populations are beginning to grow, and we are finding that we do not have enough area in which to spread out. The wizarding communities are starting to become crowded, so Harry and I are going to start…reassigning muggle land. We've seen great untapped potential out there. There are lands that are uninhabited, and are gravid with magic. They will soon be ours, and the muggles won't even miss them. Eventually, if we work it right, the muggles will almost completely disappear._

_DP: You…you plan to exterminate the muggles? Wasn't that Voldemort's failed plan?_

_HP: We don't plan to exterminate them. Our people are working on ways for them to become extinct naturally. Potions in water supplies that promote sterility; tampering with the food supplies to encourage a quicker aging process. Things that will be undetectable, and yet appear completely natural._

_DP: But…but they're human beings! How can you justify terminating an entire society?_

_DM: We are the Dark Lords. No justification needed or required._

_I was too shocked to continue the interview, and terminated it as quickly as I could. I was hoping that this article would reach a maximum number of people, so that we could all rise up and somehow put an end to this. When I first began the article, I had high hopes that our world would be changed for the better. My opening paragraphs were written just before the interview. I printed them as I originally wrote them, hoping that you would recognize the blind optimism in them, and see this stupidity in yourselves. Please don't let them continue to hold our world hostage._

"Seems we've scared the reporter," Draco said, laughter in his voice. He stalked to his husband, sitting on the sofa in front of the fire, unbuttoning his pants as he went. Harry's eyes widened as he watched the blond pull his turgid member out, before Harry's hands fell to his own waistband, fumbling the fastenings open frantically. Draco leaned down and pulled Harry's hardened flesh from the pants, murmuring a spell that slicked it immediately with lube. Stepping out of his own trousers, he straddled the brunet's lap and slowly sank down on the thick cock gripped tightly in his fist. A whimper from above the fireplace mantle had both boys glaring.

Pinned to the stonework of the chimney was Ginny Weasley. Her bare flesh was marred with stripes and bruises; cuts and gouges, and her brown eyes were glassy with pain. She had stupidly tried to get Harry into bed, tackling him to the mattress in his own rooms. Draco had entered as the girl was fumbling desperately at the front of Harry's trousers, the brunet's hands tied to the headboard. She had somehow gotten hold of a potion that rendered Harry immobile, and it was taking a little time for him to work up enough of his magic to fight off the effects. He was snarling, his eyes spitting rage at the girl when Draco walked through the door. He saw red. Instantly, the magic that he shared with Harry flew from him, blasting the girl away from his husband and slamming her into a far wall. Draco flicked his fingers, freeing Harry, before he stalked to the prostrate girl, glaring menacingly at her.

"That's it, Weaslette," he hissed venomously. "I've had all I can take of your persistence in trying to seduce my _**husband**_." Reaching down, he wrapped his hand around her throat and popped away. It was many days before she was seen again, and it was a present to Harry.

"Close your eyes," the blond had said, smirking widely. Grinning in response, Harry did as he was bid, and Draco led him carefully through the den until they were positioned in front of the fireplace. "Open," Malfoy sang out, glee in his voice. Emerald eyes popped open, and Harry gasped in delight.

"She's perfect," he breathed, staring at the living work of art over the fireplace. Her flesh was covered with welts, cuts, scrapes, bruises, and other injuries too numerous to name. Her red hair was lank and lifeless, and her eyes were sealed shut. All in all, a lovely addition to the room's décor.

Now, Draco hissed out a _silencio_, ending the pitiful whimpers coming from the girl, before turning back to the boy under him and slowly riding the hard cock. Harry thrust into Draco leisurely, the slow careful pace just what they'd needed to relax from a trying day. Hands were busy, caressing skin and teasing nipples, as lips hungrily devoured the passionate cries each boy emitted. They spent hours on the sofa, Harry thrusting softly, then harder, then softly, keeping Draco teetering on the edge of release.

Sweat poured from them, and Draco's thighs burned with the effort of pushing up and down on Harry's still hard cock. He leaned closer, keening into the raven's ear, begging for release. A callused fist wrapped around a throbbing cock, and Draco bellowed his release as his channel tightened painfully around Harry's cock, dragging him into orgasm. Collapsing, Draco shivered and shuddered through his orgasm, panting heavily as his skin tingled pleasantly. Harry's arms shakily wrapped around the blond's back, pulling him tightly into the raven's body as Harry's hips continued to thrust shallowly, stimulating Draco's prostate almost painfully before the brunet's cock softened completely.

Curling up on the couch, they cuddled each other, nuzzling necks and faces and ears while they regained their equilibrium. "Is everything the way you want it?" Harry asked some time later. There was a quiet, thoughtful pause before Draco answered.

"Everything's perfect."


End file.
